


Past Love renewed

by Vampirezdarkgurl



Series: Past Love: Harry Potter and The Mummy (2 Stories) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Out of Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 37,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirezdarkgurl/pseuds/Vampirezdarkgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter finally defeated Voldemort and decides to take a little vacation to Cairo Egypt. Unfortunately it’s anything but restful. He finds a past that he has been dreaming about for years. (Important: This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2007 and was my very first slash story ever written.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.

** Past Love renewed **

 

Summary: Harry Potter finally defeated Voldemort and decides to take a little vacation to Cairo Egypt. Unfortunately it’s anything but restful. He finds a past that he has been dreaming about for years.

Rating: R or NC-17 if I write a scene I’m happy with.

Author: Vampirezdarkgurl

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own any of the characters from Harry Potter or The Mummy

Pairing: Harry/Imhotep

Warning(S): slash, non compliant with Deathly Hollows (because I hate how many people were killed off), out of character.

* * *

** Chapter one **

 Harry Potter the twenty year old wizarding world’s hero collapsed into a heap on the battle wreaked lands outside of Hogwarts. He had just defeated his lifelong enemy, Lord Voldemort, by deflecting an Avada Kedavra curse back at him while firing off his own A.K. spell. The first killed Voldemorts body while the second destroyed his black soul for good.

 Harry’s raven hair was matted down to his head from the blood gushing out of his lightning bolt scar. His clothes were no more than rags now: full of cuts and covered in dried and wet blood. Hogwarts lay in the background almost fully intact; the main doors were blown fully off when the death eaters attacked, and two of the towers were crumbling due to the backlash of magic in the air.

 It had been a quick battle with some losses and serious injuries on both sides. As the Aurors came and carted off the remaining death eaters Harry and the others injured were helped or carried into the castle towards the temporary hospital wing. Doctors from St. Mungos had flooed in to help with the injured as they were brought in from the battlefield.

 Madam Pompfrey, the residential nurse at Hogwarts, quickly took control as the final few injured patients were carried in. "Quickly now bring Mr. Potter over here there’s no time to waste." As Harry was carefully set down onto the bed, by none other than Severus Snape, Madam Pompfrey started to cast deep scans on both his body and magical core.

 "This isn’t good his core is deeply depleted he’ll need lots of rest and absolutely no spell casting to replenish his core. As it is it will take a while before they get to where he’d be able to cast the simplest levitation spell. Normally in a situation like this family would give some of their magic to help it start refilling but as Mr. Potters only family are muggles there is no way to do that. Now onto the harm to his body…surprisingly there isn’t much the only deep wound is his scar. A simple pain reliever potion and he’ll be fine the wounds are so miniscule that spells aren’t needed to heal them." She said as she quickly cast a healing charm on his forehead.

 "How is the potion stock Poppy? I’m well enough to go down and start making up some more if you’ll need them." Severus asked as one of the doctors from St. Mungos healed a deep gash across his chest.

 "That would be wonderful Severus we could use some more pain potions and maybe whip up a couple batches of dreamless sleep. I have a feeling some of these poor dears are going to have some nightmares from today."

 "I’ll get on it right away. I’ll be back up later to bring you the completed potions." With that Severus turned and with his normal flap of his robes swept out of the room.

 Making sure Harry was healed as much as he could be Madam Pompfrey set a blanket over his still form then went over to help with the remaining patients. Back on the bed Harry shifted slightly in his sleep as a dream took over his mind.

\----------------

_ "Imhotep my father said he wishes to speak with you as soon as possible. He said it was rather important." Harrisu, son of the Pharaoh Seti said to his elder lover. Harrisu had mussed black hair and vibrant green eyes along with a short feminine build. _

_ " What does he want now? It seems whenever we get to be alone he wishes to speak with me or be with his son. Does he not trust me to keep you safe?" Imhotep was the opposite of his tiny lover he was bald and had strong masculine features along with a tall body. _

_ " You know he does he wouldn’t be allowing you to marry me and eventually help me run the palace when he dies if he didn’t. He’s just worried about me since I’ve gotten sick." Harrisu said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around him. "Now go see what he wants so you can come back and we can discuss our wedding." _

_ " Of course love." Imhotep said dropping a quick kiss onto his lips before he left the room to seek out Seti. _

_ Smiling after his form Harrisu turned around to return to his seat only to stop at the unfamiliar form slipping from the shadows. _

_ " Who are you and how did you get in here?" He asked moving backwards slightly only to stop as a coughing fit racked his slight frame. _

_ " I’ve been hired to take care of a problem of yours." The cloaked figure said slipping closer to Harrisu. _

_ " What problem would that be?" _

_ " Your life." The man said as he lunged forward and buried a dagger into Harrisu’s side. _

_ " GUARDS!" Harrisu cried out grasping his side where blood was seeping out of the wound. "GUARDS!" _

_ As the guards poured into the room and restrained the man stopping him from fleeing Harrisu collapsed onto the ground where his blood quickly started to pool. _

_ Harrisu’s vison started to fade as he heard his lover and father enter the room at a run. _

_ As his lover pulled him into his arms he gave a faint strained smile and said, "I love you and I always will. I know you’ll find me again. I’ll love you then too." Harrisu then when limp in his arms and his vision faded to black. _

\---------------------

Gasping Harry bolted up then gave a groan of pain as his body protested the sudden movement. A hand holding a pain potion moved into his line of sight and he gratefully accepted it. Shuddering at the taste Harry looked up at the person that had given him the potion and smiled at Severus Snape and asked,

" So is he gone for good this time?" Harry asked trying to get his mind off of his dream.

" It looks like it. You hit him with both spells and nearly drained your magical core you stubborn child." Severus said glaring down at him.

Giving a smile Harry said, "I’m glad to see that you’re ok to Sev I was worried about you out there. How about Lucius and Draco are they ok? I saw them before the battle started but I lost sight of them quickly."

" Draco and Lucius are fine: they received a crucio from Voldemort when he realized that they were spying for us. But other than that they’re fine they got out of there quickly. Unfortunately Voldemorts spy was killed for not getting the information to him that they were the spies and that we had a plan to stop him. But we’ll go into detail about then when you’re up and about and feeling a little better."

" So how long until I’m up and about then?" Harry asked.

" Up and about soon, but back to teaching defense not anytime soon: when you killed the dark lord Harry you depleted your magical core. Poppy said it would be a while before your core started to refill."

" Great that’s just great. But you know what Sev I think this would be a good time for me to take a vacation anyway. I don’t want to see what the paper is going to say…I don’t even want to think about what’ll be written in it."

Smirking Severus stood up and said, "Yes well I’ll be back later to check on you and I’ll be sure to bring Draco with. I have to go finish up some potions for Poppy. Get some rest Harry you deserve it." He said then stood and quickly left the room.

With a slight smile Harry shook his head and laid back down hoping to avoid having that dream again or another one like it but he soon drifted off to sleep.

** ********end chapter*********** **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
>  
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter two- **

 Waking up slowly Harry was sure of two things: one he was being watched and two Voldemort was truly gone. Smiling Harry opened his eyes and looked to see who was staring at him.

 "Draco why am I not surprised that you’re the one staring at me at…what time is it anyway?"

 "It’s almost 10:30 in the morning and you’re not surprised because Severus said he’d bring me with him when he came to see you." Draco said leaning back in his chair.

 "How are you feeling Draco?"

 "Good, but I should be the one asking you that. You scared the crap out of me Harry I saw you collapse and I couldn’t feel you across our blood brother bond. I thought you were dead."

 "For a while there I had hoped that I did. The pain was excruciating. But I know he’s gone for good now I can’t feel him inside my head. Before he came back there was always a feeling at the back of my head like something was there now it’s quiet. He’s not coming back this time."

 "That’s a good thing then. I’m glad that you accepted my hand in friendship the second time I offered. I was a jerk the first time but it was hard to break all the ‘polishing’ that my grandfather did. But after a while I realized that I didn’t have to follow Voldemort and I’m glad I did. A Malfoy is no one’s slave. "

 "You’re still a jerk sometimes but at least you’re straight about it. You didn’t befriend me because of my name like a certain red-headed person and bookworm."

 "Forget about them Harry they just wanted into the spotlight at least you found a true friend."

 "Yeah one true friend is more than enough for me." Leaning back into his pillows Harry blushed slightly when his stomach growled. "Oops guess I’m hungry."

 Giving a snort Draco called on one of the house elves and ordered them some breakfast.

 "So where is Sev I thought he said he’d be here too?"

 "He was but the board wanted to talk to him and the teachers. Father is there too. I think it’s about what’s going to happen until Hogwarts can be reopened. Speaking of that what’s this about you taking a vacation?"

 "Sev told you about that huh? Well according to Poppy my magical core was drained and will take a while to replenish itself. I figure I’m going to take a vacation for a while to get away from reporters. Besides I can’t teach anything without my magic just theory." Harry then stopped talking to gather some of the food that had popped in a second ago. "I was thinking of trying to talk Sev into bringing Remus back and having him help me when I come back."

 "He was a good teacher and if both you and he did teach it would be great."

 "I thought so too, but we won’t know anything until my magic comes back."

 "Where do you think you’re going to go on this vacation?" Draco asked leaning forward in his chair slightly.

 "I was thinking I might go to Egypt." Harry said biting his lip slightly.

 Frowning Draco looked at him and said, "Are you having that dream again?"

 "Yeah I had it before I woke up yesterday night. It seemed so real I even felt the pain where he got stabbed. I mean maybe it was just a coincidence I mean I was in a battle yesterday."

 "Do you think it could be something else?" Draco asked.

 "Could what be something else?" Severus asked as he and Lucius entered the room.

 "Just a dream I had yesterday…and it was nothing." Harry said giving a slight glare at Draco.

 ‘Sorry.’ Draco mouthed to him as Lucius and Severus took a seat next to the bed.

 "So I was thinking since I can’t teach for a while that maybe Remus should come and take over my position until I can."

 "Oh really and what would you say if we had already asked him to take over and he was moving into the castle as soon as we can reopen to the students?"

 "I would say that you knew I wouldn’t want anyone else teaching my students…which would be the truth."

 "I was just thinking about that it can’t possibly take that long to fix the school up. Why does it seem like it won’t be open for a while?" Draco asked.

 "Fixing the doors and stabilizing the towers will only take a few hours but we also need to reset the wards. That could take anywhere from four to six weeks." Lucius said speaking up since they first arrived in the room. "When Severus took over the position of Headmaster he was locked in as main source of the wards. He had to pull most of his magic back for the battle now we need to put it back in slowly so we don’t drain his core."

 Giving a chuckle Harry said, "Yeah that wouldn’t be good. One drained wizard is enough. So when I get out of this bed I’m going to start packing for my vacation."

"Have you decided where you’re going to go yet Harry?" Lucius asked curiously.

 "Yeah I’m going to take a trip to Egypt. I’ll probably come back when the school is set to open."

 "Egypt I think that is the one place we haven’t gone Draco."

 "I’ll let you know how bad the sand is when I get settled and explore a bit." Harry said laughing.

 Giving his own chuckle Severus stood and said, "I’ve got some potions to finish for Poppy since the stock rooms are pretty much empty. Draco would you like to give me a hand? If you’re going to take the position you should get used to doing this for the nurse.’

 "Sure." Draco said standing up, "I’ll see you later Harry, father." Turning he followed Severus out of the room.

 Standing up Lucius gave Harry a smile only a Malfoy could pull off and said, "It’s good to see that you are alright Harry." With that he swept out of the room leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

 Biting his lip Harry slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up grimacing at the sight of his clothes. Shuffling over towards Madam Pompfrey’s office he knocked on the door waiting for an answer. When a soft ‘come in’ came he opened the door and entered the room.

 "Mr. Potter you should still be in that bed!" She said with a frown on her face.

 Giving her a smile he said, "Well I never did listen to the doctor very well. Do you think I could leave? I feel fine just…empty without my magic."

 Giving a sigh she said, "I suppose but I want you to check in with me or a medi-witch or wizard and have them contact me so we can keep track on how your core is replenishing. And if you feel weak or nauseous then you are to get to one as well."

 "Yes madam. Thank you." Harry said backing out of the office before bolting out of the room before she could change her mind missing the smile that lit her face at that.

Heading towards his room Harry decided he would start packing up whatever he needed for his trip.

**\----end chapter----**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter three- **

 Entering his room Harry looked around and sank down into his recliner in front of the fireplace. Looking into the fire that started as soon as he entered the room he tried to think if he was making the right choice.

 ‘I do need to get away from all of this for a while. Besides what could possibly go wrong? Even if that did happen it would have been years ago, centuries ago. Anyway just because Harrisu looked like me it doesn’t mean it was me. Dealing with Voldemort has made me so paranoid; it could have even been him sending me those dreams to distract me.’

 Standing up from his chair he headed into his bedroom and pulled out his trunk from his closet and started to throw in his street clothes and his robes. ‘I am not going to let him ruin anything else for me. I’m going and that’s final. He’s finally gone and I can enjoy the rest of my life and I plan on starting that as soon as possible.’ With a firm nod of his head he finished packing his clothes and bent down to grab a handle to drag it outside when he caught sight of his clothes in the mirror.

 "Yuck I really need to take a shower." He said grabbing some fresh clothes and practically ran into the bathroom. Coming out almost half an hour later Harry tossed the clothes into the garbage and left the room.

 "First stop will be Gringotts then on to a much needed, and in my opinion, a much deserved vacation." Looking down at his trunk Harry said, "There is no way I’m lugging this around with me." Calling on one of the house elves he had them bring it up to Severus’ office. "Tell him I’ll be up in about an hour to floo out." He said right before the elf popped out of the room trunk in tow. Smiling Harry left the room with a slight bounce in his step.

 When he arrived at Gringotts there were only a few people there. Heading over to one of the free Goblins he said, "Excuse me I’d like to get money from my vault."

 Turning the Goblin looked at him and said, "Who and what vault will it be coming out of?"

 "Harry Potter and out of the Potter vault, I’d also like one of your bottomless bags." He said handing over the key.

 "Of course Mister Potter come this way." Leading him to the carts the goblin quickly took them down to Harry’s vault. "I believe that there is already a bottomless Gringotts bag inside your vault of your parents. All you need to do is hold out your hand and say ‘Potter’s Gringotts bag’."

 "It doesn’t use my magic does it?" Harry asked stepping out of the cart.

 "No it uses the magic put on the vault by your vault manager."

 With a nod of his head Harry entered the vault and did as he was told and was soon holding a tiny silver bag with the word Gringotts written across it. Putting some of his Galleons, Sickles and Knuts in his normal wallet he turned to the Goblin and asked, "How does the bottomless bag work?"

 "Simple mister Potter simply put one of each coin in the bag and when you want to use them say the amount and it will appear in the bag."

 "Ah. What about if I needed muggle money, can the bag do that or would I need to go to a Wizards bank to do that?"

 "It is basically the same as to get your money. You say the amount they require and it will pull it from your bank vault it will appear in the bag as the money you need."

 "Good that’s good thank you." Harry said as he finished and climbed back into the cart. When they reached the top of Gringotts Harry once again thanked the Goblin then headed back towards Hogwarts so he could leave.

 Reaching Severus’ office Harry knocked on the door and entered when answered. "Hi Sev I’m ready to go."

 "Take care of yourself brat it would be too quiet without you around."

 "Don’t worry I will, I got to come back so I can annoy you. I’m the only one who can. Can you tell Draco that I’ll firecall him?"

 "Of course besides if you didn’t he’d whine to me then he’d track you down to see why you didn’t call him."

 Chuckling Harry picked up his trunk and tossed some floo powder into the fire and shouted, "Leaky Cauldron Cairo, Egypt." With that he stepped into the flames and tumbled out the other side. Blushing lightly Harry stood up and said, "I’ll never get the hang of that." 

Picking up his trunk Harry walked over to the bar and asked, "Do you have any rooms for a few weeks?" 

With a heavily accented voice the light haired man said, "We do have a few rooms still available." 

"That’s great I’ll take one and I’ll pay it through the next two weeks." Harry said pulling out his money bag. "How much is it?"

"For two weeks it is 66 galleons 19 sickles and 15 knuts. Also if you need anything there is a bell on the bedside table. Ring it and there are house elves here that will get whatever you need." 

Handing over the money Harry received his key and with a thanks he went off to find his room and get settled in. When he found his room he entered and was surprised at the size of the room.

The room looked to be about half the size of the classrooms back in Hogwarts and the room was done in a pale shade of blue. There was a bed against the door across from the room and a bedside table at the head of the bed with the bell he had been told about. A fireplace was against wall next to the bed with a bag of powder for fire calls on the mantel. The windows were covered with dark silk drapes that blocked out most of the light and candles hung in the air casting an almost romantic glow about the room. There were two doors off to the right and left of the room.

Opening the door on the left Harry found a decent sized closet with Hangers for all of his clothes and the door to the right led to a large bathroom.

The bathrooms floor and walls were done in golden hues and the tub looked large enough to hold four people. There was a tiny window in the room again covered in a dark silk drape and underneath the window was a cabinet that when opened held vials of soap, shampoo, and bubbles.

Closing the cabinet Harry walked back out into the bedroom and started to unpack his clothes. After he finished Harry rang the bell and ordered a quick bite to eat before he decided to do anything else.

**\----END CHAPTER----**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

-Chapter Four-

Leaning back in his chair with his stomach full Harry let out a wide yawn. "That’s my next stop." Harry said getting up from the chair moving over towards the bed. "Quick nap then I’ll go out a get used to the town." Dropping down onto the bed he rang for one of the house elves to take his plate then lay back onto the pillows letting out a moan of pleasure at the softness of the bed and pillows.

Curling up underneath the thin blanket Harry fell asleep into his dreams quickly.

* * *

" _Harrisu what do you not like about my high Priest? You seemed to get along fine with him when he first arrived." Seti asked his moping son._

  _Father he is nothing but an overgrown arrogant brute." Harrisu said turning away from the door when said High Priest entered the room. "If you’ll excuse me father I believe I would like to take a walk outside."_

_"No Harrisu I want you to stay here. Whatever this problem is you are to figure it out. As future Pharaoh when I pass you will need to be able to work things out, this will be a good start." With that Seti walked out of the room giving a slight nod to Imhotep as he walked past._

_Keeping his head turned away as he sat down Harrisu said, "I have nothing to say to you High Priest. I wish for you to remove yourself from my presence."_

_"No Harrisu I will not. What has you this upset with me? I thought we were getting along just fine since I’ve arrived here."_

_"I have told you I want you to leave, I’m sure Anck Su Namun, my father’s consort, would like your presence." Harrisu said turning to glare at him._

_"Is this what this is all about, her?" Imhotep asked with a smile coming to his lips."Yes you are right she would like to be in my presence, but I would not want to be in hers. I would rather be in the presence of your beauty Harrisu."_

_"What are you playing at High Priest?" He asked standing from his seat. "If this is about my father and getting on the best terms you could be on with him don’t. I am not some pawn for you to…" Was as far as he got before a set of lips met his own in a brief gentle kiss._

_"I would never think of doing that to you. Your father has nothing to do with how I feel about you. Pauper or prince I would care about you Harrisu don’t you ever think otherwise."_

_"But I saw you with her the other day Imhotep you cannot deny that you kissed her then." Harrisu said pulling away from Imhoteps hold to wrap his own arms around his body._

_"The other day Harrisu she approached me and when I told her that I would never be with her but with someone else she kissed me. I would never do that to you. Not when I thought that there was a chance that I could have you all to myself."_

_Giving a sigh Harrisu said, "I believe you. But don’t you think that my father deserves to know that his consort is going with others behind his back?"_

_"Of course he would want to know that."_

_"And I’m also sure that you approached him about being with his only son."_

_"Yes I have asked him about having your hand in marriage, but what does that have to do with telling him about his consort?" He said wrapping his arms around Harrisu’s waist._

_"Why would you sacrifice your life by asking for my hand and then lying about a serious matter as his consort being bedded by some other person?"_

_"I wouldn’t do that."_

_"Exactly he’d have no reason not to believe you. I think that you should tell him about it. Besides I’d want to know if the one I loved was with another."_

_"Again I would never do that to you."_

_Giving him a wide smile Harrisu said, "I know that. Now how about we take care of this matter of Anck Su Namun with my father and then I think we should spend some time together. If I’m going to marry you then I want to know about my husband."_

_Leading him from the room both Imhotep and Harrisu missed the person slipping out of the shadows glaring after them._

* * *

Opening his eyes Harry gave a groan as he fully rose from his dreams.

"Not again what do they mean?" He asked out loud as he slipped out of the bed to pace the room. "It’s just a dream right? It has to be a dream it can’t be anything else. Oh I need to get out of here for a while." With that Harry grabbed his money bag and changed into some lighter clothes then quickly left his room to roam the streets for a while to think.

**\----END CHAPTER----**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Five- **

Walking as quickly as he could Harry exited the inn and started down the road. Stopping when he got a little further down the road he tried to figure out where he could go. Spotting the exit into the muggle world Harry quickly went out and stopped for a second when the heat hit him. Moving on so he didn’t draw any attention to himself Harry looked around at everything he was passing.

In the background towards the setting sun Harry could see a pyramid rising from the sands in the distance. While Harry was walking a feeling of familiarity hit him when he saw a young woman about 5’6" walked passed him. She had dark hair and chocolate eyes. Behind her was a man with dark hair yet seemed to be tinged with a red hue trying to keep up with her and they seemed to be arguing about reading a book that shouldn’t have been read.

Snorting to himself Harry thought, ‘What harm can come from reading a book?’

Frowning at how odd that seemed Harry shook his head and continued on past them when they stopped to argue in the street. Tensing up when he heard screaming coming from behind him Harry spun around instinctively drawing his wand and froze when he saw fire balls plummeting from the sky.

Hearing the man mumble something about a rain of fire Harry quickly slipped his wand away then looked over at him and asked, "You know what’s going on?"

Scoffing the man said, "Know what’s going on? This little woman here got me involved in it."

"I got you involved! O’Connell you could have said no. You didn’t have to do this so don’t you dare blame me!" She shouted.

"Hey I told you not to read the book Evelyn! You did that all on your own. Besides would you say ‘no’ if your only other choice was to be hung? I think not!" The man now known as O’Connell shouted back.

"Aren’t you getting off topic?" Harry asked slightly amused which quickly changed when one of the fire balls crashed down in front of them.

"Ya know what I don’t think that this is the place to be talking about this." O’Connell said looking off down the road.

"What’s wrong?" Evelyn asked when he paled slightly.

"He’s here." He said pointing down the road towards a figure wrapped in a long black cloak and mask approaching them.

"Who’s he?" Harry asked wearily when the ‘man’ waved a hand and the fire balls stopped falling. Again he reached for his wand even though he couldn’t use it, it gave him slight comfort.

"He’s trouble and she let him out." O’Connell said as he tried to pull Evelyn away. "Come on Evie we need to get out of here."

"No we let him out now we need to put him back." She said even while she was taking a step backwards.

"Look buddy you might want to get out of here if you don’t want him to kill you. That’s what he’s been trying to do to us since he woke up." With that he started to pull Evelyn down the opposite way. Harry watched them go for a second then whipped around when he felt a gloved hand land on his shoulder.

"Harrisu." The man whispered raising a hand towards his face.

Paling dramatically Harry stumbled back a step and asked "What did you call me?"

"My Harrisu you’ve returned to me." The man said reaching out to pull him into his arms then hesitated. Harry used that hesitation to back further away from the man wanting to run but for some reason felt safe in his presence.

"How do you know that name?" Harry asked as he continued to back away as the man approached him.

"Come with me my Harrisu." The man said stretching his hand out towards him.

Harry started to reach out to take his hand only to jump back and let out a gasp when a shotgun blast went off and knocked the other man off of his feet. Harry went to move towards him when the man O’Connell appeared at his side, shotgun in hand, and grabbed him pulling him with him.

"Let’s go kid you should have run when you had the chance now he’s going to come after you too."

"I think he would have anyway if you hadn’t shown up. I think he knows me…not me…me….I don’t know if it was me or not."

"What are you talking about kid?" O’Connell asked giving him a look like he was crazy.

"I’ve seen things that seem to be from centuries ago. He called me the name from the dreams. Who is he anyway?" Harry asked when they finally stopped and ran into a building.

"Let’s just say when the others and I found him he was a gooey mummy about 3,000 years old buried out at Hamunaptra.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked moving towards one of the windows where the sky was darkening dramatically.

"We found a thing called the book of the dead. Evelyn read it and brought the big guy back and he’s mad at something."

"Yes he’s mad but he’s also looking for something or someone. I understood that when I first saw him and he talked to me." Evelyn said coming out of one of the rooms with an elder man walking behind her. The man looked slightly like she did dark hair and dark eyes except his were a lighter shade of brown.

"Ah good you found him. That mummy seemed fixated on you when he saw you. What’s your name?" She asked as she sat down on the long couch.

"Harry." He said not moving from his spot near the window.

"As you heard before when we were having a little dispute I’m Evelyn, this is Rick O’Connell and this is my brother Jonathan."

"Evelyn the kid said something about our gooey friend calling him something you know your history maybe you know why he’d call him that."

"Maybe I could see if I know anything. What did he call you?" She asked looking over towards him.

"He called me Harrisu." Harry said then tensed when she let out a strangled gasp.

* * *

The man covered in black climbed back to his feet and let out a roar of rage seeing that his Harrisu was gone.

******END CHAPTER******


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

**- Chapter Six-**

"If I’m going to tell you what I know about Harrisu and he thinks that you’re him you might want to sit down for this." Evelyn said patting the seat next to her.

Deciding that would be best Harry walked over and sat down next to her. "Just so you know that’s not a very reassuring way to start a story." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"I’ll keep that in mind." She said smiling at him.

"OK so Harrisu was born over three thousand years ago. He was the Son of the Pharaoh Seti and the younger brother of the Princess Nefertiri. Unfortunately he was born a month early and all of the healers that were brought in didn’t think he’d survive. He proved them wrong though and he did survive. The Queen however died two days after child birth. Nefertiri was distraught and said she would never acknowledge him as her brother just as Seti’s other child. Her anger at him became worse when the Pharaoh wed Anck Su Namun: Nefertiri hated her almost as much as her brother. It only got worse as they got older too Harrisu seemed to excel in what he was taught while Nefertiri seemed to always be behind. The last straw for her was when he was fourteen and her father received a new High Priest Imhotep. He seemed to just put up with her while he absolutely adored Harrisu."

"So it seems like normal sibling rivalry there’s nothing odd there." O’Connell said and after receiving a glare from Evelyn he said, "Sorry go on."

"That wasn’t all; her father announced that although she was the first born she would need to be wed before she could take the throne. If she wasn’t and he passed then Harrisu would take the throne. When Harrisu was about fifteen Imhotep asked Seti to be able to wed Harrisu needless to say Seti had agreed. Nefertiri fearing that she would lose the throne to him went to the one person that could help her. She went to Anck Su Namun who she knew wanted Imhotep for herself. They started to slowly poison Harrisu so he would slowly get sick and it wouldn’t seem obvious. It wasn’t quick enough for Nefertiri or for Anck Su Namun so they hired an assassin to kill Harrisu. Unfortunately it worked and Harrisu was killed: he died in his lovers arms."

"So his sister had him killed to take the throne…that’s wrong on so many levels." O’Connell said making a disgusted face.

"Yes they caught the assassin before he could escape and admitted it. Seti died soon after many think it was due to the betrayal of his daughter to her own family. Nefertiri took the throne and wed shortly after. Imhotep, in a rage, murdered her and was sentenced to the Hum Dai: his tongue was cut out, and he was buried alive wrapped like a mummy, along with a swarm of flesh-eating scarabs dumped into his sarcophagus. Many didn’t do it because they feared it so."

"If they feared it then why do it to this guy?" O’Connell asked seemingly intrigued.

"The ritual granted eternal life so he was forced to endure the torture for all eternity. He killed royalty death was too good for him." Evelyn said. "That’s what happened that’s why I’m worried that he’s called you by that name Harry."

"He thinks that I’m his past lover…that would explain the dreams." Harry said almost to himself.

"Dreams what dreams?" Evelyn asked leaning closer.

"I’ve had dreams about a man named Harrisu and Imhotep. I thought it was my mind playing games with me but…now I’m not too sure."

"What you mean like a past life or something?" Jonathan asked speaking up for the first time since he entered the room.

"I don’t know I mean it would explain so much wouldn’t it? Why he called me that, why I’m seeing that life, why I…why I feel the pain where he was stabbed sometimes."

"You feel the pain and you’ve seen it. That’s amazing I’ve heard of people reliving or seeing past lives but meeting someone who has is amazing." Evelyn said staring at him like he was a specimen.

"Please don’t look at me like that." He said turning his head away from her and stood up. 

"Sorry it’s just amazing that I’m meeting someone that remembers something from a past life." She said blushing slightly.

"Look Mr. O’Connell thanks for your help but I really should go my friends will be worrying about me if I don’t get back."

"Call them from here if that story was true then there is no way that you can go out there alone now until we take care of our little friend."

Groaning Harry dropped his head into his hands. ‘Damn I had hoped to get back and floo Draco to let him know what was going on…heck maybe even floo back home to get away from all of this.’

Lifting his head Harry looked at the others and said, "This was supposed to be a vacation for me."

Looking over when he felt someone pat him on the back he saw Jonathan and heard him say, "Don’t worry young chap everything will work out fine."

"Boy do I hope so." Harry said standing and moving back over to the window.

******END CHAPTER*****


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

-Chapter Seven-

 

"Umm I think we have company." Harry said turning away from the window.

"What?" O’Connell asked moving over towards the window to look.

"I don’t know if it’s me or what but that looks like Imhotep." Harry said pointing down to a tall bald man making his way through the debris left over from the fallen fire rocks.

"How’s he rejuvenated he can’t have possibly found all of the Americans already could he?" Jonathan asked peering past them.

"Apparently he found them, or most them. Evelyn, Harry come on come into the bedroom. If he’s after you Harry well we have to stop him and Evelyn…I want you to be safe. Jonathan keep them safe, I'm going to try and lead him away from here and check on the Americans." O'Connell said handing him a loaded pistol 

"No way O’Connell I can help you…hey what are you doing?" Evelyn shouted when he tossed her over his shoulder.

"Do I need to do the same to you?" O’Connell asked Harry looking at him over his shoulder.

"Nope don’t worry I’m coming. I know when to argue and when to comply." Harry said walking into the room behind him. Moving over to the bed Harry took a seat and grabbed Evelyn’s arm before she could run back out of the room.

"Evelyn look he’s only doing this to keep you safe. There’s a chance that Imhotep has killed a few full grown men think about it what chance could you possibly have against him by yourself?"

"I suppose you’re right but I still don’t like the fact that we’re locked up. What if he gets past them? There’s no where we’d be able to go if he got in here."

"If he got in here he’d come after me, and if that happens I want you to run and get out of here. He won’t hurt me not if he really cares or ever cared about me." Harry said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Now how about you tell me how he got out of his tomb in the first place."

"It was an accident really. My brother had stolen a key from Rick when he ran into him a while back (which according to both of them is actually called borrowing). Evelyn said stopping to chuckle along with Harry.

"Anyway Rick said that he had gotten it from Hamunaptra and, well, we asked him to show us how to get there. Jonathan and I both wanted to go for different reasons: I wanted to learn about it and Jonathan…well Jonathan wanted the treasure that was there. An old friend of O’Connell was showing a group of Americans there as well needless to say they were going after treasure. The Americans, brutes that they are, decided that they had gotten to the Statute of Anubis first (which they didn’t Rick, Jonathan, and I did), but I discovered that there was a crack that led into the chamber below the statue. We went down there intending to dig up underneath the statue and beat them to the Book of Amun-Ra that was said to be buried under the statue. We found Imhotep buried under there instead. The Americans had found the Book of the dead and a curse that they activated and we found ourselves the mummy. Later that night I ‘borrowed’ the book and read a passage from it. That ended up waking up Imhotep."

Snorting Harry looked at her and said, "And earlier I had said what harm comes from reading a book. I don’t think I’ll ever want to read one again without knowing where it came from."

Laughing lightly Evelyn said, "Thank you I needed that."

"You said they triggered a curse what was it? Do you know?"

"I think that the scientist with the Americans was saying that whoever opened the chest would be cursed to die…a horrible thing."

"Well then we should be lucky."

"How should we be lucky? He’s trying to kill us and seems to want his lover (which is you in a way) back."

"Just listen for a second. You were helping to hide the American’s from Imhotep right?"

"Yes we were but apparently he’s found them." She said giving him a glare. "But I still don’t get how we’re lucky."

"You said it yourself there was a curse on the crate that they opened. As soon as they opened it they were going to die. When you released Imhotep from his prison and woke him up. Look he was as much a part of that curse as the Americans were. Unfortunately he had to kill them to finish the curse."

"So you’re saying he came after us because we interfered with the curse running its course?"

"Yes exactly. Look I know it must sound odd, but from the memories that I’ve had about Imhotep and my past he was never violent never hurt or killed anyone. That wasn’t how he was. This curse must have made him do it. I’ve seen so much of Harrisu’s life with and without Imhotep and he was the happiest he ever was when he got involved with the High Priest. And as much as it scares me to admit it Harrisu and I am exactly alike; we would never be with someone who was a murderer."

Giving a sigh Evelyn ran her hands over her face and said, "I don’t know why but I believe you. You don’t seem like a person who would lie to anyone."

"I wouldn’t: I hate when somebody lies to me and I would never do that to someone else when I know I wouldn’t want it to happen to me."

******END CHAPTER******


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Eight- **

 

Evelyn and Harry jumped up from their spots on the bed when the door flew open and O’Connell ran in.

"We need to go I drew him away but it won’t be for long. Let’s go!" He shouted when they stood there staring at him.

"Mr. O’Connell I’m grateful for the help you gave me but I can’t leave. Not now." Harry said following them out of the room.

"Kid that’s your choice, but us on the other hand we’re going to get as far away from this place as we can."

"You don’t have to do that he just wants me now. He’s not going to hurt you I already explained that to Evelyn."

"Yeah well if it’s all the same to you kid I’d rather not tempt fate." O’Connell said tossing a look over his shoulder as he opened the door leading outside. Turning to walk outside he came to a halt when he walked into a breathing wall. Backpedaling quickly he looked up into the stoic face of Imhotep. "We were just leaving so if you’ll excuse us…" O’Connell said trying to move past his tall frame only to be stopped by a hand gripping his throat moving him further back into the room.

"STOP, Imhotep let him down now!" Harry shouted not realizing that he was speaking in a different language.

Looking over at him Imhotep dropped his hand away from O’Connell’s neck and moved over to Harry’s side letting his hand cup his face.

"Harrisu my love why did you run from me don’t you know that I would never harm you?" Imhotep asked bringing his other hand up to his face.

"I know that but you have to understand that I’m not exactly Harrisu anymore. He died over three thousand years ago but I wouldn’t have these memories and feelings about you if I wasn’t meant to." Harry said biting his lip slightly at the look of pure pain of Imhotep’s face.

Bringing his hand to rest over Imhotep’s heart Harry said, "Harrisu will always be here with you but he will also be in here." He said moving Imhoteps hand to rest above his heart.

Pulling Harry into his arms Imhotep whispered into his ear, "I will never let you go again." He then crushed his lips to Harrys in a deep yet loving kiss.

"Yes well that’s all good and well but what I’m wondering is why now: why are you getting these memories, and why were we the ones to release him? Now maybe this is just the scholar in me speaking up but shouldn’t there be a reason why all of this is occurring now coincidence just doesn’t occur. There’s always a reason that something happens. It’s usually something important too." Evelyn said averting her eyes from the kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss Harry blushed when he realized that they were still in the room but he didn’t pull away from Imhotep’s hold he just twisted so he could see Evelyn.

"I hate to have to agree with you Evelyn but, when you’re right you’re right. And you’re right I’ve learned that there is no such thing as coincidence. This means we need to find out why this is all happening now. I’d rather just ignore it but I have a feeling if we ignore it it’s only going to be worse in the long run." Harry said before turning to translate what was said to Imhotep.

******END CHAPTER******


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Nine- **

 

"Harry do you realize you’ve been talking in Ancient Egyptian: You even translated to Imhotep without really noticing that you were." Evelyn said looking at him in awe.

"That’s pretty cool." Harry said giving a brief smile. "But shouldn’t I have realized that I was speaking a whole different language?" He asked confused.

"Maybe it’s because you’re getting Harrisu’s memories that it just came out as if you were speaking English."

‘So it’s like being a Parselmouth.’ Harry said to himself almost letting it slip out aloud. ‘Yeah that’d be just your luck Harry: save the Wizarding world from Voldemort only to accidently let it out and have the muggles find out about it.’

"That’s good and all but shouldn’t we be focusing on what’s going to happen? I mean I’d rather stop it before it gets to the point where it’s almost impossible to stop." Harry said relaxing back into Imhotep’s hold.

"Yeah hey I got a question. Uh why are we still here?" O’Connell asked giving Evelyn a look.

"Because Rick Harry helped me to understand the curse and I believe him when he says Imhotep won’t hurt us."

"We just met him how do we know if we can trust him or not…no offence kid." He said as a second thought.

"None taken I’d ask the same thing if I was in your shoes." Harry said waving it off.

"Ok wait old mum you said he helped you understand the curse…what was there to understand?" Jonathan asked.

"Just that we were helping the Americans hide so we were interfering with the curse and that Imhotep was as much a victim as was the Americans. Besides we released him from the curse and allowed him to reunite with his long-lost lover. I think most people would be grateful for that…and if you ask me he looks grateful right now." Evelyn said motioning over to where Harry and Imhotep were cuddling into each other’s arms.

"Ok so he doesn’t want to kill us anymore? I’d still rather get away from here but I don’t think you’re going are you Evey?"

"Of course not Rick we brought him back so there’s a reason that we’re here right now. And I fully believe that it is to help Harry and stop whatever it is that needs to be stopped." She said a smile coming to her face as she watched the softly talk back and forth. "Besides I feel a sort of familial connection to him."

"I should feel insulted old mum, you’ve never said that about me." Jonathan joked calming down slightly. "But I trust you and your decision: if you think he won’t hurt us then I believe you."

"Yeah well I think that you’re both crazy." O’Connell said crossing his arms.

"Yet I don’t see you leaving." Evelyn said.

"Yeah well I don’t have anything better to do so I might as well stick around."

"If you’re all done discussing all of this but Imhotep and I we’re discussing all of this and we think it may have to do with myself. That all of this is happening I mean. We were thinking of letting whoever or whatever it is to come to us, but we need some back up. Now I know some people but I need your word that you won’t say anything about what you see or hear when we get there."

"You make it seem like it’s a big secret." Evelyn said with a slight frown on her face.

"It is to a lot of people…look you’re trusting me and I want to trust you, but I’d be endangering a lot of people if I don’t get your word that you won’t say anything."

"Alright I give you my word that I won’t say anything." Evelyn said tossing a glare at Jonathan and Rick.

"I promise too." O’Connell said.

"As do I." Jonathan spoke up.

"Good and now I know that you won’t break your promise." Harry said catching a slight spark in the air around each person. "You don’t need to bring anything with you we’ll be coming back here soon. Now come on." Harry said leading the group out of the room where Imhotep plastered himself to his side holding onto Harry.

 

******END CHAPTER******


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** *Chapter Ten* **

 

"So where are we going?" O’Connell asked as Harry led them down an alley way.

"Look it’s not much farther I’d rather not explain this until we’re inside and I’ve contacted my friends." Harry said taking a sharp turn. "It’s right up here." He said stopping in front of a brick wall.

"It’s a brick wall. Now if we’re done seeing the sites can we go where we’re going?" O’Connell asked flinching slightly when Imhotep turned on him and said something to him. "What’d he say" He asked Evelyn.

"Nothing much Rick, just that if you spoke to Harry like that again he’d…well I’d rather not repeat what he said."

Chuckling Harry drew his wand from his sleeve holster and tapped the bricks in its order to open the alley way. Turning around at the shocked gasps from behind him he raised an eyebrow and said, "No questions right now I’ll answer them when we get to my room." Getting nothing but dumbfounded looks from Jonathan, O’Connell, and Evelyn and an amused laugh from Imhotep Harry proceeded to walk into the alley and towards the inn.

Turning towards Imhotep Harry said to him, "I think that you scared everyone off here too. Oh well it’ll make it easier to take care of whatever the problem is." Switching back to English he turned to the others and said, "It’s in here. I don’t know if anyone is holing up here until the danger passes but if they are then just walk straight through don’t stop for anything."

Opening the door to the inn Harry proceeded in and was shocked to see the whole place empty.

"What is this place?" Evelyn asked looking around in fascination.

"A place that only certain people know about and others are usually never told about." Harry said as he led them upstairs and into his room. 

"This place certainly looks smaller on the outside then it must really be." Jonathan said looking around.

"Tell me something do you believe in magic?" Harry asked pushing Imhotep down to sit on the desk chair before setting himself down onto his lap smiling when his arms wrapped around him.

"Look no offence kid but we’d be stupid not to: I mean magic has to be what woke up your lover there and what preserved him for all of these years. So yeah I think we do."

"Ok let me rephrase that: do you believe in witches and wizards, dragons and Phoenixes, potions and newts eyes…" He said grimacing at the last one.

"It’s hard to, but like Rick said it’d be stupid not to. We saw magic when Imhotep was woken up…but what does this have to do with all of this?"

"That’s what this place is…magic. When we entered through the brick wall we entered the Wizarding world. It’s a place where Witches and Wizards live and when they’re younger are taught magic. Look I’ll just call my friends and get them over here. I’m sure they can explain this better than I can. Besides I’ll need to explain it to Imhotep and I don’t want to do it twice."

"That sounds fine." Evelyn said before the other two could object.

Giving a sigh of relief Harry got up and grabbed the floo powder off of the mantel and quickly threw some into the fireplace shouting, "Headmaster Severus Snape’s office Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He then stuck his head into the fireplace forgetting to warn the others that he’d be fine.

"Severus hey Sev I need to talk to you." He said when Severus walked over and knelt in front of the fire.

"What’d you do this time brat?" He asked with a fake scowl on his face.

"I swear I didn’t do it Sev. The trouble found me this time. Look short story I’ve been having these odd dreams, you can ask Draco to tell you about them, and it seems it’s true and a past life of mine. Some people I met, and I do too, think the reason its happening now is because something is going to happen. I could really use your help." Harry said giving him his puppy dog eyes.

"Don’t give me that look Harry you know it doesn’t affect me. And I also expect a better explanation when I get there."

"Of course Sev I wouldn’t think of not telling you the rest of the story. I’m in room 24 of the Cairo Leaky Cauldron. I’ll see you soon." With that Harry pulled his head out of the fire to be confronted with four looks of disbelief before Imhotep swept him into his arms checking him over for any injuries.

"How are you not burnt?" Evelyn shouted out when the shock wore off enough for her to talk.

"It’s the way Wizards communicate, it’s not the only way just the quickest. I’m sorry I’m so used to being around others who know what it is that I didn’t even think to let you know. Oh and before I forget the others are coming they’ll be here in a few minutes. They’ll be coming out of the fireplace so don’t freak out it’s another one of the ways that we travel around."

"All this is right under everyone’s noses? How do people not realize it?" O’Connell asked.

"Because we wizards make sure whoever we let know about our world will not tell anyone else. Also if they can’t be trusted we make them forget." Harry said leaning back into the warmth of Imhotep’s arms and gave him a sleepy smile.

Looking over when the fire sprung to life Harry gave a grin to the three people who gracefully came out of the fire. "Draco, Lucius, Sev thanks for coming. We could really use your help."

"Harry you look absolutely exhausted. Why don’t you go rest while we talk to your friends here and tell them what they need to know?" Lucius said giving him a slight smile.

"Sure I know what that means. You want to talk to them alone and find out what’s going on." Harry said. "Oh and Sev, Draco, Lucius, this is Evelyn, Jonathan and Rick O’Connell. They’re the ones helping me. This big lug next to me is Imhotep. Don’t worry I’ll explain it to you later Draco." Harry said seeing his look of shock. "I’ll be back later to talk and make sure you all have everything sorted out and know what you want to know. Plus I’m sure everyone could use some sleep this place seems absolutely deserted so take a room and get some sleep. We’ll need it to take care of this."

With that Harry turned and left the room to take another one to get some rest. Imhotep took one look around the room then swept out after his Harrisu.

******END CHAPTER******


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** *Chapter Eleven* **

 Walking into the room directly across from his Harry looked around and blushed when he noticed only one bed.

 Noticing how nervous he seemed to be Imhotep set a reassuring hand on his hips and said, "We do not go any farther then you wish us to."

 "I know I’m sorry, I’m just nervous. I may be older then I was back then but I’ve still never done anything with another person: male or female." He said ducking his eyes away.

 "That is fine Harrisu I would not have it any other way. It just means that, as it was when we were to be married, you will be mine and only mine."

 "You know that if we are to be together we’re going to have to teach you how to speak English: the tongue that I’ve been speaking to the others in. Ancient Egyptian is rarely spoken nowadays."

 "I’d do anything for you and that is nothing. A High Priest has to be able to understand and be able to undertake any task given to them. I can do that: so learning this English you speak of shall be easy."

 Laughing slightly Harry took a seat on the bed. "I don’t understand why I’m so calm about this. I mean shouldn’t I be scared or…I don’t know at least a little worried?"

 "Because my Harrisu you know that there is nothing to fear. You remember me and you remember us and as there was never a reason to fear me and there isn’t one to fear me now."

 "Good, and there will be no more killing anyone right?" Harry asked a little worried about the answer.

 "No never again unless someone is trying to take you away from me again; I’ve told you before love I am never letting you go again. Once whatever this problem is that we have to deal with we can be together without any worries."

 "That’s good to know, and anything else we’ll deal with as it comes up. The one thing I was curious about I wanted to ask you in private. When you had the rain of fire falling from the sky…it seemed like you controlled it with magic. If that’s true you’re extremely powerful probably as strong as me when I’m back to full power. If that’s true there would be no reason not to have you live in the magical community back in Scotland, where I’ve lived recently. Severus is going to want to check the level of your magic…but we’ll do that tomorrow all I want to do now is sleep." Harry said kicking off his shoes and stripping off his shirt before he crawled under the blanket.

 Looking up with a frown on his face when Imhotep continued to stand there looking around the room he said, "You can come to bed this place has good wards up. They’re put up to ensure that no fighting happens within the inn. No one can enter this place if they have evil intentions to someone already in here."

Watching as Imhotep contemplated that for a few seconds he smiled when he finally tossed the black robe he was wearing aside only to blush when he realized he was only wearing a tiny loincloth. "We’ll have to get you some different clothes before we do anything tomorrow. You can’t go around wearing your robe or just the umm loincloth in public. Nowadays people have to have sufficient covering."

Getting a grunt in reply Harry slid over further to make room on the bed only to be pulled into Imhotep’s arms against his chest. Relaxing Harry let his head rest on his chest and soon the slight rising and fall swept him away to sleep.

******END CHAPTER******


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** *Chapter Twelve* **

Harry woke the next morning after having a restful night for the first time in a while. He went to get out of the bed to shower only to be pulled back down by Imhotep. Looking up at his face Harry smiled and said, "We need to get up so we can start the day we have a lot to do."

Only getting a raised eyebrow Harry went to say something but was pulled into a leisurely kiss.

"Ok maybe we can stay here for a little while longer." Harry said leaning down to initiate their next kiss. It started out as just a soft meeting of lips which slowly progressed into harder and deeper kisses. Feeling a tongue lightly run across his lips Harry hesitated slightly before allowing entrance to the questing appendage.

Pulling away to pull air into his deprived lungs Harry realized that during the course he had rolled over and now lay on top of Imhotep’s body. Leaning down for another kiss Harry let his hands run over Imhotep’s chest and arms smiling when he felt Imhotep reciprocate the motions.

Gasping when he felt Imhotep’s hard length pressing against his own Harry gave him an almost shy smile and fluttered his eyelashes before starting to rock slowly against him. Moaning Harry bent down and started up another kiss trying to stifle his moans so the others didn’t come barging into the room.

Whimpering softly Harry pulled away with glazed eyes and whispered, "My love I’ll always be yours." Reacting to that Imhotep gave a quiet groan and dropped his hands to hold onto his waist sporadically tightening and loosening his grip.

Tensing as he felt himself drawing towards the edge Harry started to rock his hips harder and faster as gasps started to constantly drop from his lips to mate with Imhotep’s own gasps. Giving a hoarse shout Harry reached his release quickly followed by Imhotep. Collapsing onto Imhotep’s chest Harry continued to gasp while trying to calm down his breath.

Tensing up when a knock came at the door Harry lifted his head up and trying to keep his breath calm he called out, "What is it?"

"Harry everyone’s getting up now Severus wants us all to be down in the bar area in half-an-hour." Draco’s voice came slightly muffled through the door.

"Alright we’ll be down there Draco thanks!" He said slowly standing up at the bed grimacing at the state his pants were in. Blushing now that the passion had drained some Harry said, "I think we need to clean up before we go." Smiling when Imhotep just gave a content grunt Harry said, "Come through that door when you’re ready." Then turning Harry entered the bathroom and peeled off his sticky jeans. Harry then quickly started the shower to a cool temperature and slipped in.

Hearing the door open Harry turned and looked through the clear screen to see Imhotep standing outside looking slightly confused. Sticking his head out from the shower he asked, "Aren’t you coming in?"

"Is this part of the magic you spoke of: water coming from the walls?"

Smiling widely Harry said, "No it’s called indoor plumbing and you’ll love it. Now come on we don’t have a lot of time to get ready." He quickly turned away when Imhotep started to pull off his loincloth feeling his face heat up again. "I’ve got to stop blushing." He mumbled to himself.

Shivering slightly when the cold air swept in when the curtain was swept aside Harry kept his eyes averted from Imhotep’s frame. Hearing the deep chuckle come from Imhotep Harry turned his head to look him in the eyes.

"What’s so funny mister?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"You certainly are my Harrisu: no matter what we would do after he would always turn red in his face and look away." Imhotep said chuckling again.

"Oh yes my embarrassment is so funny." He said pouting while he shifted slightly so Imhotep could step forward into the stream of water. Watching the water run down his body Harry quickly snapped his eyes upwards trying not to finish the waters path past his stomach.

"Come now Harrisu we have bathed together before." Imhotep said taking the soap that was handed to him.

"Yes and I also remember my father walking in on us and then giving me a long lecture at waiting until we were wed to do that…yet I have a feeling that he did the same before." Harry said smiling as that memory came to mind. "I remember that it was well worth it too."

"Yes it was. Except for when your father kept me so busy with my position that I did not see you for over three days time."

"Yes but he did make up for it when he gave you a few days alone with me. We made many plans for the wedding that day." Harry said smiling sadly.

"We’re together now Harrisu we can still finish those plans, although I do wish that I could have prevented your pain."

"Ok enough of this sad conversation, we have to go make plans to stop whatever is going to happen so we can go through with these plans." Harry said turning off the water. He then quickly stepped out and grabbed two towels handing one to Imhotep then started to dry himself off with the other.

Heading back into the bed area Harry turned to Imhotep and said, "I’ll be right back I’m going to get some clothes for us to wear." He then headed for the door and opened before he slipped out into the hall.

"Well you sure have been a busy boy." Said a voice from behind him.

Yelping Harry spun around and scowled at Draco. "Damn you Draco what are you doing?"

"Never mind that, is that the guy that you’ve dreamed about?" He asked looking at the door as if he could see through it.

"Yes he is. Look your father’s about the same size as him could you get a pair of pants for him to borrow?"

"Yeah but why would he need pants were you a little too excited last night Harry?" He teased.

Blushing Harry said, "Shut up Draco, and just go get the pants. Oh and before you go did anyone stay in my room last night?"

"Severus did but he’s down stairs right now." Draco tossed over his shoulder as he walked towards the room that Harry assumed his father was in.

"Just wait out here and I’ll be out after I get dressed." Harry said quickly going into his original room before someone else saw him. Coming out of his room a few minutes later Harry almost ran into Draco who held a pair of leather pants and a silk shirt in his hands.

"Father said that these should fit him they might just be a little snug."

"Thanks Draco. We’ll be down in a few minutes." Stopping before he went into the room he turned and asked, "Has anyone eaten yet?"

"No not yet everyone’s still getting ready to go downstairs. It’s only about seven thirty in the morning."

"Ok tell them I’ll cook when I get down there." Harry said then turned and entered the room before Draco could respond.

"Sure whatever you say your highness!" Harry heard shouted through the door. Laughing Harry walked over to where Imhotep was sitting on the bed with nothing covering himself.

Blushing again Harry cursed inside of his head and held out the clothes. "Here you can wear these until we get you your own that you like." Holding up the pants he said, "You just step into these and pull them up and this," He said holding up the shirt, "you just put over your arms. Get the pants on and I can help you with the shirt." Harry said quickly turning around when he stood from the bed to try and dress in the clothes. Turning around when Imhotep said that he was dressed Harry turned around and almost drooled at the sight.

Imhotep stood with the crème colored shirt held in his hand while the skin tight black leather pants clung to the right spots and hung open at the zipper and button. Whimpering slightly Harry held out his hand for the shirt and slipped it over Imhotep’s shoulders and buttoned it up before quickly zipping and buttoning up the pants.

"Ok we’re ready." Harry said heading out the door with Imhotep walking beside him.

******END CHAPTER******


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** *Chapter Thirteen* **

Entering the main bar area Harry looked around at everyone pausing on Evelyn and her friends and gave a sigh of relief that they didn’t look afraid of what they had learned. Giving everyone a smile he said, "Morning all it looks like everyone slept well."

"Oh yes the bed was comfortable it’s hard to find an Inn with beds like that, but after what we learned yesterday I guess your magic can do anything." Evelyn said.

"Just about anything, anyway I’m going to go make breakfast anything that you guys are allergic to?" Harry asked heading for the kitchen behind the bar. After receiving his answer Harry went into the back and started to pull out the ingredients for pancakes and omelets. Whipping the egg and pancake batter he then ladled them onto the enlarged skillet and waited for them to cook.

Turning slightly when he felt eyes on his back he smiled at Draco. "What’s up Draco?"

"You said later" that’s the man from your dreams so who is he?"

"He’s a High Priest from three thousand years ago and those dreams are memories from that time. Where is he anyway he usually follows me around?"

"He’s out talking to that female, Evelyn, I don’t know what they’re saying but they are looking at a book."

"Yeah, don’t worry about that I’m going to teach him how to speak English when I get the chance."

"How I mean you can’t understand him can you?"

"Yeah I can, it’s easy…well for me anyway I’ve heard and spoke the language before." Harry said grabbing a waiter’s tray. "Come give me a hand with these." He said piling the plates onto it then filled another with cups of milk and orange juice. "Take the one with the drinks and don’t drop them."Harry said lifting his own tray up and headed back out into the front room. Setting the tray down on the bar Harry started to hand out the dishes while Draco sat the cups down.

Everyone ate in silence for the first few minutes until Severus spoke up. "Harry how is it that you’re so sure that something is going to happen now and that it isn’t a few years from now?"

"We’re not absolutely sure. Call it a hunch. Look its like whenever Voldemort attacked it feels like that: I knew when he was sending me false leads and when he was really going to attack. Besides wouldn’t you rather make sure then not do anything and suffer from it in the long run?"

"Yes you are right about that, but we don’t have a lead on anything we’d just be going around in circles. It’d be pure luck if we found anything."

"I get that and I also know that you shouldn’t be away from Hogwarts for too long while they’re strengthening the wards. I didn’t think of that when I first called you and asked for your help. I was thinking you could go back and check out the Hall of Prophecies at the Ministry: see if you could find anything to do with this time or anything that has to do with me or a person called Harrisu or Imhotep. Heck it might even speak of a woman called Nefertiri or Anak-Sun-Amun. Anything like that could help unfortunately a lot of prophecies don’t say names so Draco I think you should head back with him and describe the people to Sev and help him look through them. Hopefully we can get a head start on how to stop this."

"But I want to stay here and help you Harry." Draco whined and quickly looked up when his father chuckled slightly.

"Malfoy’s do not whine Draco we protest." Lucius said crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides if it will help Harry I’d think that you’d do it."

"Of course but I can help him by staying here. He can’t do any magic to protect himself…"

"And that’s why your father is staying. No offence to you Draco but your father has been practicing magic longer then you and knows some curses that can knock someone down for a while giving us a chance to get away if we need to. I trust you to watch my back, but right now you’d do better helping us figure out what’s going on." Sighing Harry rubbed his face then said, "I’m going to regret this, but if you go and help Sev I promise I will spend a whole day shopping with you where ever you want to go."

Giving a heavy sigh Draco said, "Fine but I get to pick the stores and you have to try on whatever I pick out for you to try on."

Hearing Severus and Lucius start to chuckle in the background Harry dropped his head into his hands before looking over at Evelyn and the others who looked confused. "You don’t understand when it comes to shopping with him it’s like shopping with a bunch of women…no offence Evelyn."

"It’s alright I personally don’t like shopping but I’ve seen how some women get when there’s a shoe sale going on." She joked.

"Draco’s worse than that." Harry said laughing at Draco’s indignant response.

"Fine if that’s the way you feel then I’m more than happy to go and help Severus. I’m sure he’d appreciate my help." With that Draco left the room with a scowl on his face.

"Oh dear he’s not really upset is he?" Evelyn asked.

"No he isn’t. My son has always been like that he tries to make the other person apologize. Unfortunately he’s forgotten that we’ve gotten used to this long ago and it doesn’t work anymore."

"Yeah Draco leaves so quickly so we don't see him start to smile." Harry said.

Rising from his seat Severus started after Draco, "I shall fire call you here if I find anything and if I can’t reach you that way I will have Draco floo back over.: He said vanishing out the door before anyone could respond.

"I should take these dishes back into the kitchen." Harry said getting up from his seat and started to gather up the dirty plates and cups.

"Here let me give you a hand." Evelyn said standing as well.

"Thanks." Harry said when they set down the trays holding the plates.

"You cooked all of it; it’s the least I can do, besides I don’t think the other men would have offered to help."

"No probably not. So Draco said that you and Imhotep were talking earlier anything important?"

"Actually we were talking about what’s going on. We were wondering if we should take a trip back to Hamunaptra to see if there was anything there that could help us."

"If you both think it might help we’ll go take a look. I mean if there isn’t anything at least we took the time to check it out." Harry said as they both walked back out into the bar area.

******END CHAPTER******


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** *Chapter Fourteen* **

"Alright gentlemen we are taking a little trip get ready because we’re leaving before the sun gets too high." Harry said as he got close to the tables.

"Where are we going kid?" O’Connell asked looking slightly suspicious.

"We’re going back to Hamunaptra Rick." Evelyn said while Harry turned to talk to Imhotep.

Giving a groan O’Connell said, "Why are we going back there? Do you want to try and wake up another mummy? One wasn’t enough for you?"

"No Rick we’re going to see if there is anything there that might help with whatever is going to happen."

"Uh huh and do I even have a say in this matter?"

"Of course you do Rick, if you don’t want to go we’ll understand that you were too scared to go." Evelyn said turning to hide her smile while Lucius and Harry outright laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey nothing scares Rick O’Connell." He said standing up from his seat. "If we’re going we’ll need to stop off at the hotel where we were staying before, I’m not going without my weapons."

"Oh of course not Rick and I’m not going without my dig tools. There may still be some at the camp if those Medjai didn’t destroy or take what was left there."

"Not to put a damper on you old mum but should we really be tempting fate by going back there…Not that I wouldn’t mind getting some of the treasure." Jonathan said rubbing his hands together.

"Jonathan not to put a damper on your thoughts but none of that treasure is leaving in your saddlebags; it’s staying where it belongs." Harry said glaring at him slightly.

Jonathan looked towards him with wide eyes and said, "Not even a little can accidently come with me?"

"No that is from the Pharaoh’s of the past and Imhotep’s and my people. I will not allow you to defile it by removing anything from its resting place: it’s bad enough that we will go traipsing through there."

Heaving a sigh Jonathan said, "Fine nothing will go out in my saddlebags."

"Nothing will come out period." Waiting for his nod Harry then said, "Good now that that’s settled let’s get going. I was thinking that it would be best if you went to get what you need while we try and find a way to get out to Hamunaptra." Turning to Lucius Harry said, "I hope you’re clothes are comfortable for traveling in, if not you might want to transfigure them into something more comfortable."

"They may not look it but these clothes are made for comfort." Lucius said standing from his seat.

"If you say so." Harry said leading the group from the Inn and out into the muggle world. "Before we head off which way is Hamunaptra?" Harry asked.

"Hamunaptra is to the East, have you noticed the Pyramid to the West? Well scholars think…well the ones that believe in Hamunaptra…that the Ancient Egyptians used them not only as a final resting place for Pharaoh’s but also to tell positions. That Pyramid "The Great Pyramid of Giza" is the largest in Egypt. Now I can’t be sure but if that is true and they were used to tell positions we should, if we didn’t have Rick to lead us there, be able to find Hamunaptra by following the path straight away from the Pyramid until it was barely visible."

"Uh huh so we’ll meet you at the edge of town straight across from the pyramid. Just be quick we’ll all be safer if we stay in a larger group."

"We’ll be as quick as we can be. Just make sure you find good transportation because it’s a long trip to Hamunaptra." O’Connell said starting away from the others with Evelyn and Jonathan hot on his heels.

Rolling his eyes Harry turned and started to walk in the opposite direction with Lucius walking to one side and Imhotep on the other. He was soon pulled to Imhotep’s side and held there as they walked. Giving him a smile Harry started to look around for anything that they could use as ‘good transportation’ as O’Connell had put it.

Walking towards one of the buildings that looked like an old fashioned barn at the edge of town Harry crinkled his nose as the smell of animals hit his nose. "Well either there are animals here or this place hasn’t been cleaned in a long time."

Scowling Lucius said, "How muggles can stand this stench I shall never know."

Looking over at Imhotep Harry noticed he had a grimace on his face but other than that he didn’t say anything. Inside of the barn there were a number of empty stall and a few with a camel or horse inside of it.

"Everyone left in a rush they all still have their tack on…well it saves us some time by not having to put in on. I’ll take the two horses out Lucius can you lead two of the camels out?" He asked before turning and asking Imhotep to take the remaining two camels. Leading the two horses out into the sun Harry waited for the other two to come out before he started to trek towards the end of town to wait for the others.

******END CHAPTER******


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** *Chapter Fifteen* **

Waiting for the others to arrive Harry turned to Imhotep and slightly bit his lip before asking, "You’ve been awfully quiet is something wrong?"

"I do not like the idea of you going to this place. It has a bad aura to it. I do not want anything to happen to you." Imhotep said pulling him into his arms.

"Don’t worry nothing will happen to me." Harry said wrapping his arms around his waist and set his head on his chest. They stood there cuddling until Evelyn and the others finally met up with them. "No problems getting your things and getting back?" Harry asked not moving from his position.

"No there weren’t any problems. It’s like every single person disappeared. The whole place is empty. We didn’t hear anything: it’s actually scary how silent it is."

"Maybe they’re all just holed up somewhere until they think that it’s safe. " Harry said finally pulling away from Imhotep’s hold 

"Could be kid, even though I didn’t see or hear anyone it did feel like there were eyes on me constantly." O’Connell said.

"Well if you have what you are taking with us I think that we should get going." Lucius said moving from the shadow he had been standing in to approach the group.

"I agree with Lucius we should get moving. The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." Harry said moving over to the tied animals. "And if you guys don’t mind I would like to ride one of the horses. I’ve never been around let alone on a camel and I don’t think I want to be."

"It’s fine with me. It’s the other way around for me." Evelyn said patting one of the camels on the head.

Smiling Harry untied one of the horses while the others took their mounts: Evelyn, Rick, Jonathan and Imhotep ended up riding the camels while Harry and Lucius rode the horses.

"How do you remember exactly where it is O’Connell? I mean no offence to you but its all sand and hills out here there’s no big landmarks."

"It’s one of those things that you never forget." He answered starting his mount out into the desert with the others following behind him.

"So you came out here before how did you not go crazy seeing all of this sand and only sand?" Harry asked.

"I think it was the fact that we were all anxious to get to Hamunaptra that we weren’t really paying attention to the details around us but rather to what we would find once we got there." Evelyn said looking around the desert. "But you’re right it is rather…constant."

Looking around again Harry gave a hum of agreement before moving his horse over near Imhotep’s. "Are you still worried about us going out here?" He asked.

"Of course I am still worried that place brings nothing but bad memories to me."

"Yes but that doesn’t mean that anything is going to happen now. We’ll be fine, besides there are six of us going and we’re going to be in a group not going anywhere alone. We’ll be fine; trust me." Harry said reaching over and taking his hand in his own.

They rode on for about a half an hour longer before the group spotted something ahead of them on the horizon.

"There it is. That’s Hamunaptra." O’Connell said.

"Of course it doesn’t look like much now, we’re not close enough, but it is an amazing site when you get up close." Evelyn said.

Smiling Harry turned to Lucius and said, "Well you said you’ve never been to Egypt before how’s this for your first time?"

Glaring at Harry Lucius said, "This isn’t exactly what I would plan to do if I came here again."

Smiling Harry started to respond but a tug on his hand made him turn his head and freeze at the sight in front of him: Tall pillars rose from the sand, they were a few shades darker than tan. Some of the pillars were connected by short walls with Hieroglyphics written all over them. In the background close to the middle Harry could see what looked like a hole dug into the ground.

"How did you enter the ruins?" Harry asked.

"We went in through the ground…or rather the roof of the temple into the preparation room and then we pretty much wandered around until we found something. Unfortunately we didn’t get to look around too much." Evelyn said with a disgruntled look on her face.

Smiling Harry said, "Well you’ll get the chance to look around when we go inside now." Turning to Jonathan he added, "Just remember I said no treasure is to be leaving this place with you."

"I got it, I got it." He said dropping down to the ground keeping a hold on the reins.

"Good." Harry said as he and the rest of the group dismounted.

"Don’t worry about the animals they are all taught to ground-tie so they won’t go anywhere while we’re busy." Evelyn said taking her bag down from the saddlebag.

"How do we know that that desert-tribe you told us about won’t come and take them while we’re inside?" Harry asked.

"We don’t but they didn’t the last time that we were here. I don’t think they want us to die just to scare us away from here."

"Well we better hope so." Harry said as they walked over to the hole in the ground that led into the temple. "Shall we?" He asked looking down into the hole.

******END CHAPTER******


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** *Chapter sixteen* **

"Ok I see how you got down there but what did you use to reach the bottom?" Harry asked stepping closer to peer into the hole only to be pulled back by Imhotep.

"We tied a rope to that column over there then climbed down to the bottom. It's easy as long as you don't let go of the rope." O'Connell said grinning slightly.

"I'll remember that." Harry said grimacing as they slowly started to climb down to the bottom. Watching as O'Connell, Jonathan and Evelyn successfully reached the bottom Harry reached out and grabbed a hold of the rope and slowly started to climb down. Heaving a sigh when his feet touched the bottom Harry moved away from the rope and watched as Lucius and Imhotep came down from the desert above.

Seeing Imhotep tense as he looked around the room and continue to tense up Harry hurried to his side and asked, "What's wrong?" While laying a hand on his shoulder.

"This is the Preparation room: this is where they carried out the Hum Dai on me." He said pulling Harry into his arms.

"It's alright that was a long time ago. You're free from that hell and won't have to suffer it again." Harry said wrapping his arms around him before he pulled him into a brief kiss. "Better now?"

Getting a short nod in response he pulled away from the hug but stayed in Imhotep's hold to ground his and offer comfort to him.

"So where are we going to start looking around? I mean this place can't be that big...can it?" Harry asked.

"To be honest we don't know how big it is the only floors we were on was this one and the one below it...there could be one more, maybe two more, there could even be twenty more floors." Evelyn said looking excited at the thought.

Groaning Harry said, "Well we're not going to find anything just standing around here. Since you've been here maybe you should lead the way since I'd probably just get us lost."

"Of course, what do you think of stopping to look at the statue that the book was found at? Maybe something there can point us in the right direction."

"That's fine as long as we stay away from any curses then I think we'll be fine." Harry said as they started to walk out of the preparation room. As they got further and further from the room Imhotep started to relax and Harry gave his side a gentle squeeze. Feeling it returned he looked up and smiled at him while they continued to walk.

"No offense to any of you, but how do you expect to open anything that will remotely be able to help us? If the container holding the Book had a curse on it wouldn't anything that important have one too?" O'Connell asked.

"Yes that is true, but that is where I come in." Lucius said. "Wizards have spells that can allow us to see what is inside the crates and if it's anything important we could get it out without opening it."

"Seems very useful: you could get whatever you want with it." Jonathan said.

"Actually we couldn't: we have rules and regulations that we have to follow. We have aurors, which are like your bobbies, your police. If we do anything wrong or against the rules we go to Azkaban: it's a Wizards prison." Harry said.

Getting a grunt in reply Harry shook his head then quickly stopped before he ran into Lucius' back.

"Here this is the statue of Anubis: the Book of the dead was found in the base of the statue." Evelyn said reaching out and running her hand over the statue only to pull back when a click sounded from and a grinding sound emitted from the back of the statue. "Oh dear." Evelyn said

"Um any suggestions?" O'Connell asked as everyone started to slowly back away.

"Yeah get behind something tall." Jonathan said then they all turned and dashed towards the tall pillars holding up the ceiling to hide.

Harry let out a breath of air as he was pulled behind a pillar and pressed against it shielded by Imhotep's body. Tensing when the sounds stopped Harry buried his head into Imhotep's chest preparing for the worst to happen. When nothing did he slowly pulled his head away and opened his eyes.

"Um was that it?" Harry called trying to move from Imhotep's hold.

"I think so." Was the reply he got from O'Connell.

"Should we check?" He called back trying to peer around Imhotep.

"I don't know what if something did happen?" O'Connell called out.

"Well don't you think we would have heard it if something did happen?" Harry asked.

"Maybe but we did hear all that grinding what if the rocks loosened beneath us? We wouldn't know until we stepped over them." Evelyn called finally speaking up.

"Well we can't spend all of our time here: we're either going to have to check or go back the way we came and find another way past this room." O'Connell said.

"O'Connell do you have any more rope on you?" Harry asked as he and Imhotep took a step away from the pillar.

"Yeah about four feet worth of it. Why what are you thinking?"

"Toss it here: I'm going to tie one end around my waist and the other part around this pillar, and Lucius I'll need you to spell the rope unbreakable, just in case, then I'm going to walk across the floor." Harry said looking out across the floor. "Do you think the rope's long enough?" He asked.

"Yeah if anything there should be about a foot left when you reach the other side." O'Connell said as the others and himself slowly left their own hiding place to creep slowly onto the floor.

"How does he feel about you doing this?"Lucius asked sneering down at the dust covering his clothes.

"If he knew what I was saying, which I know he doesn't he wouldn't like it, and Lucius stop sneering at the dust it's inanimate it can't know that you're disgusted with it." Harry said taking the rope from O'Connell.

Glaring up at Harry Lucius pulled out his wand and with a flick of it and the incantation, infragilis, he made the rope unbreakable. In the same moment he spelled his clothes dust free.

Laughing at him Harry gently tied the rope around his waist handing the other side to O'Connell to tie to the column. He stopped at the hand on his shoulder and looked up at Imhotep's face.

"What do you think you are doing Harrisu?" He asked with concern tinging his voice.

"I'm going to see if the floor is fine to walk on. Don't worry I'll be fine the rope has been charmed so that it does not break." He said reaching up to stroke his face smiling at him.

"Why are you doing it and not one of the others here doing it?" He asked frowning.

"Because...because I want to be able to help and I can't do much any other way." Harry said. "Now stop worrying." He said pulling Imhotep down for a quick and gentle kiss. He then turned and started to walk across the floor cautiously.

With each step Harry felt his heart rate speed up quicker and quicker. Licking his suddenly dry lips Harry took another step keeping his hands out to the side as if he was balancing on something. Getting further and further Harry felt as if his knees were going to give out with each step he took. Stopping in the middle of the floor Harry gave a shaky sigh then carefully started to walk across the floor again.

Reaching the other side Harry let out a sigh of relief and gave the others a large grin. "It's safe!" He called out leaning back against the wall. Hearing another click he frowned before the wall he was leaning against started to shift and he tumbled backwards into darkness. The last thing he heard was the others calling his name.

******END CHAPTER******


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Seventeen- **

Watching as Harry tumbled through the wall the group was stunned for a second before Imhotep dashed across to the wall trying to find the opening shouting for him in a language that only Evelyn understood.

Following him across the room Evelyn carefully touched his shoulder and said, "Be calm Imhotep. Allow us to find how he got through so that we may reach Harry and help him."

"Be calm? I will not be calm until I see that Harrisu is fine! Until then woman do not tell me to be calm!" He shouted turning to glare at her.

"Hey easy buddy, there's no reason for you to raise your voice." O'Connell said stepping in front of Evelyn.

"Yes there is no reason for either of you to be arguing. Correct me if I am wrong, but should we not be trying to reach Harry?" Lucius asked raising a sculpted eyebrow as he ran his hands over the wall in front of him searching for anything that would open the door. Feeling a slightly protruding rock tile Lucius pushed in on it and heard a click before the wall started to move back.

"Amazing: a trap door." Evelyn said running her hand over the break in the wall.

"Yes, yes well you can look at it later, but for now our first priority is finding Harry." Lucius said drawing his wand and casting a quick 'Lumos' spell before walking carefully into the passageway. "Walk carefully there's a steep incline here." He said turning so he was facing the wall and started to lean towards the entrance so he didn't fall. Looking back he watched as Harry's lover followed quickly behind him then the group of Harry's new friends.

About half way down Lucius stopped and bent down to pick up something laying in on the dusty floor.

"What is it?" Evelyn asked trying to peer around O'Connell's shoulder to see.

"Harry's wand:he must have dropped it on his way down. As it is he must have fallen the whole way there's no way he could have caught himself when he fell backwards into the passage." Lucius said starting to walk again before Harry's lover got too agitated and pushed past him to continue on.

"He'll be alright right?" O'Connell asked as they reached a spot where the incline slightly decreased to where they could walk easier.

"We can only hope so." Lucius said glancing around occasionally for any place that Harry might have been able to grab a hold of and stop himself and pull himself up into.

For a while the only sound was the steady even breathing of the group until they hit the bottom of the incline and Lucius spotted a dark patch on the ground a few inches away from where the incline ended. Tensing he walked over and bent down to examine it.

"What is it this time?" Evelyn asked coming to stand beside him while Imhotep glanced around the room looking for Harry.

Giving a heavy sigh Lucius said, "It's blood: it's not enough to be fatal but there's quite a bit here indicating a large injury." Standing up Lucius ended his 'Lumos' spell then quickly cast a spell that would lead him towards Harry. Turning towards Evelyn he said, "Tell Harry's lover if he wants to find him faster he had better follow me and quickly." He then turned and started to follow the pure white ball of energy that the spell had produced. Not waiting to see if the others were following Lucius dashed around the corner worried about the boy who had become like a second son to him.

Hearing the footsteps of the others racing along behind him Lucius was relived that he wouldn't have to traipse back to get them when he found Harry. Turning a corner Lucius cursed when he lost sight of the orb for a second before catching sight of it and speeding off after it again.

"How far is that thing going to lead us?" Jonathan shouted out from behind his voice catching showing he was starting to get tired.

"Until we find Harry." Lucius shouted back to him shaking his head. Running around a bend Lucius gave a mental sigh when he saw the orb sitting stationary a few feet ahead of him. Stopping when he reached the orb it slowly dissipated until it was gone. Staring into the room Lucius cursed at the sight and tensed when he heard Harry's lover give a growl and move as if he was going to shove past him: which was exactly what he did.

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Eighteen- **

Gasping as the wall shifted behind him Harry watched in shock as he went from staring at the members of the group to tumbling head over heels down an incline. Reaching out for anything that could stop his decent Harry hissed as his hand got slashed by something sticking out of the wall. Grunting as he hit the bottom with a thud Harry rolled over to his side trying to see anything.

Reaching for his wand Harry cursed when he realized he didn't have his wand on him. Sighing he said,"Ok I know I shouldn't be doing this but I can not see a thing." Giving a flick of his wrist Harry tried to use a wandless Lumos spell. Cursing when the only thing that happened was a few blue sparks shooting out of the tip of his fingers he turned at the sound of something moving closer to him. Looking into the darkness Harry saw what looked like a Lumos moving closer to him.

Taking a step slightly closer Harry called out, "Lucius is that you?" Only to drop to the ground when a cutting curse whizzed past his head. Jumping to his feet Harry turned and started to dash back up the incline only to fall back down the slight incline he had managed to get up when another cutting curse was fired and struck him in the back.

Crying out slightly when he struck the ground for the second unintentional time he tried to move only to drop back when his back started to burn. Laying there he stared up at the ceiling cringing when the coppery scent of his blood hit his nose.

Tensing when he saw a cloaked figure step into his line of sight Harry tried to roll over only to get a kick to the side and hit with a strong stupefy spell. The last thing he felt was himself floating up from the ground and saw the ceiling start to move as he was levitated after his assailant before everything went black.

Groaning as he slowly came back to himself Harry opened his eyes when he felt a fabric against his cheeks he tried to move his arms to pull it down only to tense when he felt manacles attached to his wrists. Shaking his head Harry tried to loosen the knot at the back of the fabric so he could see what was going on.

Tilting his head to the left Harry frowned when he heard chanting in the background that was, unfortunately, to quiet for him to hear what was being said. When he felt the knot give he started to nod his head trying to get the blindfold to move out of his line of vision. Silently cheering himself when the blindfold slid upwards and he was able to see he turned his head towards the chanting and saw a cloaked figure approaching him with a golden Egyptian Ceremonial Dagger clenched in it's hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you don't want to do that!" Harry shouted jerking his body from side to side trying to get away. Hearing a laugh come from the person Harry shivered at how demented it sounded. Seeing the person lift the dagger Harry started to struggle more trying to at least make himself a harder target to hit.

The persons gloved hands grasped the dagger more firmly and started to bring it down in a downward arc. Jerking to the side Harry managed to avoid the blow but the person brought out their wand and stupefied him.

"I want you to feel all of this. And don't worry this will really hurt." The person said in a low raspy voice.

Laying there frozen Harry watched as the person raised the dagger above their head again. Groaning Harry had no choice but to watch as the dagger was gripped tighter and started to be swung down towards his chest again. Squeezing his eyes shut Harry waited for the blow to come.

Peeking his eyes open when the blow never came Harry gave a sigh of relief when saw Lucius drawing his wand most likely to stun the person that Imhotep was holding down on the ground. When Imhotep stood up he rushed towards Harry's side and looked him over for any injuries.

"Harry are you alright?" Lucius asked as he moved to his side as well.

Due to the spell Harry couldn't answer them and caused them to become more worried. Moving over to him Lucius unlocked the manacles and watched as Imhotep pulled him into his arms. Looking closely Lucius noticed the signs of being under a stupefy spell and quickly cast the counter curse.

"That's better." Harry said smiling at him from Imhotep's arms. "Lucius that person used magic on me. Take off the the cloak so we can see who it is." He said turning his head to watch as he pulled off the cloak.

Groaning Harry dropped his head down onto Imhotep's shoulder staring at the person under the cloak.

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Nineteen- **

Staring in disbelief at the figure Harry looked over at Lucius. "Am I really seeing that?"

"Yes unless we're both imagining it." Lucius said sneering at the frozen figure. "What I'm wondering is how she got away from the Aurors when they started rounding up the remaining Death Eaters. If I remember right she was in one of the first groups that was brought into the ministry holding cells."

"Ministry holding cells! Shouldn't they have been carted right off to Azkaban?" Harry said with a look on his face. "Besides she's your sister-in-law you tell me how she got away."

Giving a very Un-Malfoy like snort Lucius said, "Yes, but she's also crazy and I do not associate with crazy people."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't your wife crazy too?"

"Yes and I associated with her almost as much as this woman." He said turning to see Evelyn and the others giving them confused looks. "Do you remember what was explained to you back at the Inn?"

"Yes of course that would be hard to forget." Evelyn said staring at the bound figure on the ground.

"This woman, Bellatrix Lestrange, was one of the Death Eaters, the supporters of Voldemort. How she knew that this is where Harry was or how she even got away from the Aurors concerns me."

"Wake her up but keep her bound so that she can't get away. We need to find out what she knows if anything how she got away and how we can get her back there." Harry said from his spot in Imhotep's arms where he had been held since he was released from the manacles.

Nodding his head Lucius dragged her over to the manacles and clipped her into them.

"Why don't you just magically bind her?" Harry asked confused at his actions.

"Because she deserves to be in chains." Lucius said.

Giving a nod Harry shrugged his shoulders and relaxed further into Imhotep's hold.

Standing above Bellatrix Lucius flicked his wand and released her from the spells hold.

When it fully wore off Bellatrix looked around and when her sight landed on Lucius she glared at him and continued her search around the room. Her lips curved up into a smirk when her eyes landed on Evelyn and just as quick as it appeared vanished from her face when her eyes landed on Harry and Imhotep.

Bellatrix had changed since the last time that Harry and Lucius had seen her: her dark black hair that had always seemed frizzy now hung straight down her back and seemed as if it could never be disturbed and her heavily lidded eyes seemed to have doubled the insanity that you could see in them. Her sharp and pointed nails that were like claws now seemed to be short, smooth, and straight.

"Bellatrix I'd say it's good to see you again...but we all know that that's a lie." Harry said glaring at her.

"Oh of course and we all know that Saint. Potter doesn't lie." She spat sneering at him.

"Enough Bellatrix tell us how you got away from the aurors and how you found out that Harry was going to be here." Lucius said fingering his wand.

"A woman can do anything if she knows how to." Bellatrix said, "Besides not all of the Dark Lord's supporters are marked Lucius...you knew that before you defected to the light side."

"Of course I know that...and I would have known who they were because I was his right hand man."

"You may have been his right hand man but it doesn't mean that my Lord told you everything...and he was right not to you blood traitor." She sneered.

"That's enough Bellatrix, you told us how you got away now tell us how you knew to find me here." Harry said tapping his wand against his hand...it wasn't like she knew that Harry couldn't even hold the easiest 'Lumos' spell.

"Fine you want to know how I knew: It's easy when you already know about a person and a place." She said locking eyes with Evelyn. "Isn't that right Nefertiri?"

"What...what did you call me?" Evelyn asked going pale.

"Come now, you mean to tell me that you're the only one out of the three of us not to remember your past? You don't remember conspiring with me to have your brother killed for the throne? You don't remember hating him with a passion because his birth caused your mothers death?"

"What do you mean 'out of the three of us'?" Evelyn asked holding onto O'Connell's arm fearing that she would collapse.

"Don't be so stupid...He,as you well know, is Harrisu." Bellatrix said sneering at the name. "You are the Princess Nefertiri and I...I am Anck Su Namun reborn." She said raising her head to show she was proud of that.

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

-Chapter Twenty-

Feeling Imhotep tense behind him at hearing the name Harry laid his hand on his arm and leaned back into him glad for the first time that Imhotep couldn't understand the English language. Quickly glancing over at Evelyn he noticed how horrified she looked at the revelation.

"It makes sense: you're a psycho, she was a psycho...you're a bitch she was a bitch." Harry said as if it was common knowledge.

"That may be so...but I'm the psycho bitch who almost won."

"Won what, killing me?" Harry asked.

"No I almost got your power and the world...and soon after that the man I've always wanted." She said looking at Imhotep.

"You almost got my power and the world? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Easy that dagger wouldn't have killed you Potter it would have drained your magic and then when I cut myself your magic would have become mine...I would have been the most powerful witch in the wizarding world...I could have done anything that I wanted to and had anyone I wanted." She laughed the insanity seeming to grow in her eyes.

"I thought that you were fixated on Voldemort." Lucius said.

"Well of course he was powerful and who wouldn't want power...merely a distraction until I'd be able to get what I wanted. Besides it allowed me to hurt Potter and that always a bonus."

Watching her Lucius frowned when a thought crossed his mind. "What did killing Harry back then have to do with magic? He didn't have any back then."

"Not then, not when we had him killed. Since he was born early his magic wasn't developed yet and he wouldn't have had his full power until I was older or dead. I couldn't allow that to happen. Not when I had worked to get so close to the Pharaoh and into his home so I could get the power residing in Harrisu's body." Bellatrix said with a grin appearing on her lips. "It was easy once his sister found that she was most likely not going to be taking the throne."

"How would you know that I would have magic back then? It's not like it's common knowledge and there weren't any schools like Hogwarts that keeps records of every magical child born."

"It's like it is now: magic is drawn to magic...some can feel it, and some can see it. I was told about the aura around you...it was weak then...but it would have grown. Like I said I couldn't wait that long so I got into the palace got closer as I said before and well...the rest is history."

"That's good and all, but now that I think about it why are you telling us about this?" Harry asked.

"Why not? It's not like you can stop me." Bellatrix said giving an insane chuckle.

"Not to ruin your moment...but you've already been stopped." Harry said shaking his head.

Laughing Bellatrix said,"Now, you've stopped me now...but what about the next time?"

"There will be no next time. We are sending you back to Scotland with a few aurors...that we are going to fire call ourself when we leave here and have them bring you straight to Azkaban. You are not going to pull the same tricks again." Lucius said sneering at her.

Throwing her head back and laughing Bellatrix raised her hand as far as she could before wiggling her fingers as if saying good-bye before she Disapparated out of the room.

Wincing at the loud crack that echoed through the room Harry started to curse in parseltongue making the others in the room flinch. Switching back to English Harry said, "Sorry I tend to do that when I get angry or upset." Looking towards Evelyn he asked, "You gonna be alright?"

"I...I really don't know right now. I mean I could never imagine doing that to someone. Having someone killed is horrid no one deserves to have that happen to him." She said staring down at the ground.

"Evelyn don't blame yourself. You and she are two different people. Some people will turn out like their past self and others won't. From what I can tell you're nothing and I mean absolutely nothing like that woman that I called a sister back then." Smiling over at her when she looked up at him he continued, "Besides: her I wouldn't ask to have as a sister again...but you I would have been proud calling you a sister Evelyn."

Receiving a grateful smile from her and a quiet "Well done." From Lucius Harry looked around the room.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think that we should get out of here and Lucius we need to find her before she causes anymore trouble. It shouldn't be too hard I mean she should be coming back after me soon enough."

"Don't even think about suggesting that we use you as bait to get her to come out." Lucius said turning a glare on him.

"It might be the only way to lure her out. But I promise that we'll try whatever we can think of before I use myself as bait." Harry said.

"What was it that woman was saying?" Imhotep asked speaking up for the first time since they first entered Hamunaptra.

"Don't worry about it I'll tell you later." Harry said taking his hand in his own before kissing him quickly. "So do you think we should head back to the Inn and start planning from there? I think that everyone wants to get out of this place and never return here."

"I think that's a good idea and we can check to see if Severus and Draco have found anything since they left." Lucius agreed casting a 'Lumos' spell then started back through the passage ways until they reached the incline and started to climb.

Glancing behind him to make sure that the others were still following them Harry then continued up the slope with Imhotep at his side still holding onto him. Reaching the top of the incline they quickly made their way across the floor and back towards where they had entered the temple.

I hope everyone can climb this." O'Connell said tugging on the bottom of the rope.

Grabbing a hold of the rope O'Connell started to pull himself up stopping about half way to watch as the others slowly started to follow him up. When everyone reached the top they turned and started to walk towards the camels and horses only to stop when a scimitar was placed against Harry's throat.

Giving a sigh Harry said "Harry's law strikes again."

******END CHAPTER******


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Twenty one- **

Lowering his eyes Harry looked down at Scimitar that was just skimming his neck. "Is there anyway you could move that?"

"You are to stay quiet." The man said from his seat on his horse. He had three tattoo's on his face: one on each of his cheeks and one on his forehead. "And you." He said turning to look at O'Connell. "Did you not learn the last time that you came here? Was waking the evil that rested here not enough for you that you had to go and return with more people?"

"That's not the reason we came back this..." O'Connell started to respond only to stop when Imhotep grabbed hold of the mans arm and yanked him down off of his horse and away from Harry.

Grabbing a hold of Imhotep Harry pulled him away while telling him to stop catching the attention of the man on the ground when he spoke.

"You speak Egyptian?" The man asked.

"Yes now will you tell us...or me why you decided to point your sword at me?"

"This land is cursed we, the Medjai, are here to protect it and keep people from trespassing."

"I don't think you're doing such a good job of that." Harry said while still holding onto Imhotep's arm.

"We did not think that they would return here again. We thought that after the first time we threatened them that they would not return here and leave."

"What would make you think that? We didn't leave after you first threatened us so why would that scare us from coming back here?" Jonathan asked.

"We thought that after waking the evil that rested in this place you would have learned your lesson and ran far from this place." He said.

"Alright that's enough of this evil talk. He isn't evil." Harry said glaring at the man.

"The Medjai know all about what the creature that used to be buried here: we are the bodyguards of the Egyptian Pharaohs. We have been told of what the creature did to the Pharaoh Queen Nefertiri: murdered her in cold blood."

"Wow where'd you hear that story?" Harry asked.

"It has been passed down from the the elder Medjai to the youngest every generation."

"That still doesn't explain where you heard that he killed her in cold blood."

"The Medjai were formed after the untimely death of Seti and the murder of the young prince Harrisu...Nefertiri may not have cared for her brother but first he was murdered then her father died she wanted protection. After she married, the Pharaoh queen still had guards but the ones that showed the most potential were inducted into the Medjai and they were on guard all day every day to keep anything from happening to her. Unfortunately she too was murdered by the High Priest. He was ordered to undergo the Hum Dai and the Medjai were ordered by the Pharaoh Queens husband to watch over Hamunaptra and make sure that he was never woken up." Ardeth said looking over every member of the group in front of him.

"So you know Nefertiri's side of what happened then...but not the truth." Harry said turning to wrap his arms around Imhotep laying his head down on his shoulder.

"What do you mean we do not know the truth?" Ardeth asked

"Exactly that you don't know what really happened. Yes Seti and Harrisu both died but what you just said and what's the truth are two different things." Harry said tightening his hold on Imhotep and getting a grip tightened around him in return. "Harrisu was murdered but not by the High Priest: Nefertiri and Anck Su Namun conspired and hired someone to kill Harrisu. I guess your 'Pharaoh Queen' is as good as you thought she was."

"We go by what we are told and we were told just what I said." Ardeth said. "Besides how would you know about how the young prince died."

"Because I am Harrisu...he may have died over three thousand years ago, but I am him reborn. I have all of his memories and have seen all of what happened up until he was murdered." Harry said turning to him and straightening his back.

The few behind Ardeth dropped from their horses and dropped down to a knee murmuring, "Prince Pharaoh."

Looking back to the others behind him Ardeth said, "If that's true then why did the High Priest murder her?"

"Because he and I were to wed. Nefertiri wanted the throne and if I wed before her I would have taken the throne when our father passed. She wanted the throne and Anck Su Namun wanted the High Priest...so they conspired and hired an assassin to murder me. My lover was grief stricken so he killed her. I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same if I was in his position because I don't know what I would have done. So it leaves me with one question: how do you feel knowing that you've been guarding this place, keeping my lover from being freed from a torture that he didn't deserve?" Harry asked then started around them to get back to their mounts. "If you'll excuse us we have to go stop a bitch that wants to kill me."

The others were quick to follow him and Imhotep when they were about half way past the Medjai who were still kneeling.

"If that is true then the prophecy has already begun." Ardeth said.

Stopping Harry turned to face him and said, "There is a prophecy then?"

"Yes we have it back at our camp."

"Go get it and meet us back in Cairo: O'Connell will meet up with you to bring you to the hotel where we'll be. We need to talk to some friends or else we would stay here." Harry said with no room for argument in his voice. Turning he continued back to where the animals were and the group quickly climbed up onto their respective animal.

When they were far enough away O'Connell looked at Harry and asked, "Is there a reason why I'm meeting them?"

"You won't be alone Lucius will be waiting in the background in case they decide to attack you. You are good at using your weapon and Lucius can use his wand if they attack. If they don't bring them back to the Inn."

"Do you think that they were telling the truth Harry?" Lucius asked.

"I think they were, but I don't want to take any chances." He said as they rode back towards the town.

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Twenty Two- **

When the group rode into the town Harry stopped his horse and turned towards O'Connell and said, "I want you to wait here for them." He then turned to Lucius and said, "Lucius if you can find a place where you can see them and they can't see you go there. Like I said if it turns out that we can't trust them then you can start picking them off before they do you."

When they both nodded Harry kicked his mount forwards and started towards the alley. Looking over at Imhotep Harry smiled when he looked back at him. Looking back towards Evelyn and Jonathan he frowned when he found Evelyn staring down at the ground. "Evelyn remember what I said: you and her are two separate people."

Looking up she gave him a slight smile before turning to talk to Jonathan. Looking back up to Imhotep he asked, "How are you doing?"

"I would still like to know what that woman said to you. It seemed to affect many of you." He said.

"I promise I will tell you once we get back to the Inn." Harry answered looking straight ahead keeping his eyes out for the entrance to the alley. Stopping his horse next to the entrance to the alley Harry quickly climbed down out of the saddle and hurried towards the magical barrier. Waiting for the others to catch up to him Harry then tapped the bricks in order then stepped through. Walking towards the Inn Harry gave a sigh when they got safely inside.

Turning to the others Harry said, "Evelyn why don't you and Jonathan go and get something to eat and drink while I talk to Imhotep about what's going on." receiving a nod from her Harry gave her one last sad look then took hold of Imhotep's hand and pulled him upstairs towards the room they had spent the night in.

Leading him over to the bed Harry took seat and pulled him down to sit next to him. "What we learned wasn't anything good, but I don't want you to do anything drastic." Harry said keeping a hold of his hand.

"I will not do anything I promise Harrisu." He said staring straight into his eyes.

Smiling Harry said, "It wouldn't surprise me if you do after you hear what I tell you and you find out who that woman is." The smile quickly vanished from his face as Harry started to explain what Bellatrix had told him and the others.

Watching as Imhotep's face became contorted in anger and his eyes darker and darker Harry bit his lip when he finished the whole story.

"Imhotep, look at me, I know you're angry but don't let it take over you. If you let it it'll just destroy you from the inside out. I've seen it happen before. She will get what's coming to her. Mark my words she will but until then we need to plan and find a way to stop her. We can't just rush in. Rushing in will just cause trouble for our side." Harry said while grabbing onto his arm when he seemed about ready to leap up from the bed.

"She still lives...after all she's done she deserves to burn." Imhotep said pulling Harry over and into his lap. "Anck Su Namun has done nothing but cause trouble for you and myself Harrisu and Nefertiri that woman in the other part of the building is her?"

"Yes, but look she isn't the same as the old Nefertiri she would never do what Nefertiri did. So don't and I mean don't go causing problems for her Imhotep."

"I will not because you ask me not to, but if she does anything wrong or does anything to you I will not allow it." Imhotep said before bending down to kiss him.

Smiling into the kiss Harry wrapped his arms around Imhotep's neck and kissed him back quickly allowing the roving tongue into his mouth. Turning on his lap to straddle Imhotep Harry snuggled further into him while their kiss continued. Pulling back when there was a knock on the door Harry turned his head towards it and called out, "Yeah, what is it?"

Lucius' voice came through the door in answer. "Harry we're back with those men. They didn't pull anything. We'll be waiting downstairs for you."

"Alright we'll be right down." Harry called back getting up from his spot on Imhotep's lap. "This seems rather familiar." He said taking Imhotep's hand again and led him out of the room and back down into the bar. As soon as he walked into the room a few of the Medjai bowed their head showing respect to him.

"We have brought the prophecy with us: this is the only copy that exists. We have made sure that no copy has got out. Unfortunately it has been spread by word so there is some portion of it out there." Ardeth Bay said handing over an ancient scroll to Harry.

Opening it up Harry stood close enough so that Imhotep could look at it over his shoulder and read over it since it was written in Ancient Egyptian. Harry then started to read it out loud so that the others could hear what it said:

_ "Golden son _

_ Bathed in crimson _

_ And Born again _

_ With heart at side _

_ And Strength behind _

_ Defeat the roiling blackness _

_ Threatening to overcome _

_ The shining whiteness _

_ And bathe the world _

_ In everlasting darkness." _

******END CHAPTER******


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Twenty Three- **

Harry stared at the scroll for a few seconds more before he rerolled it and handed it back to Ardeth Bay.

"Well that's nothing new: someone wants to kill me and anyone who would look to help me." Harry said wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Harry are you alright?" Lucius asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Lucius why don't you go and fire call Draco and Severus and let them know what's going on. I just need a few minutes to collect my thoughts."

"Alright, I shall also ask Severus to bring some calming droughts with him." Lucius said turning and heading up the stairs.

Turning Harry walked over and dropped into a chair before he set his head on the table in front of him. Feeling hands settle comfortingly onto his shoulders Harry lifted his head and looked up into Imhotep's concerned eyes. Giving him a slight smile Harry brought his hand up to rest on top of Imhoteps.

Giving a deep sigh Harry glanced around the room at everyone there: Evelyn, Rick, and Jonathan were huddled together talking and the Medjai were staring at him as if he was their god...or prince reborn. Looking over towards the stairs when Lucius entered the room Harry waited to hear what Severus had to say.

Coming over and sitting in the chair next to Harry Lucius said, "I didn't get a hold of them they must be at the Hall of Prophecies. If you would like I can floo over to the ministry and collect them or fire call Severus early tomorrow so we can rest."

"We'll stay here for the night and get some rest, but I think that we should try and get a hold of them later tonight so they know as soon as possible what's going on." Harry said standing from his seat. "Would you mind trying to get a hold of them Lucius I don't think I'd be very good at explaining this to them."

"Of course Harry, and in the meantime you should go and get some sleep" Lucius said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"If you need me Lucius I'll be up in my room then: I doubt I'll be able to sleep though so don't worry about coming to get me if you need me."Harry said heading for the door followed swiftly by Imhotep. Reaching behind him Harry took his hand and got a squeeze in return.

Entering his room Harry walked over to the bed and dropped down onto it and buried his head under a pillow. After a few minutes Harry pulled his head out from underneath the pillow and moved over to make room then pulled Imhotep down next to him. After he was settled onto the bed Harry slid over and let his head rest on Imhotep's chest and a hand draped over his stomach.

They stayed like that cuddling for a few minutes before Harry spoke up, "I'm glad that I have you. I don't think I would have been able to do this again if I didn't."

"If you didn't have me then this wouldn't be happening."

"What I mean is that I'm glad that I believed you and gave you a chance; I can be quite stubborn when I want to be." Harry said nuzzling his chest and was given a tight but gentle squeeze in return.

"Well then I am glad too that you are not being stubborn Harrisu. After so long all I have wanted to do was take you into my arms and make you mine."

Looking up Harry gave him a smile and said, "You'll be able to eventually. I just think that we should wait for this to be done and over with before in case anything happens."

"We shall see." Imhotep said tilting his head down to kiss Harry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked after the kiss ended.

"It means we shall see."

Scoffing Harry said jokingly, "Well that sums it up so well...thanks so much for clearing that up for me."

Letting his head drop to rest above Imhotep's heart again. Harry let his eyes droop and before long felt himself drift off to sleep with Imhotep's fingers running soothingly through his hair and across his back.

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Twenty Four- **

A heavy feeling was draped over Harry as he slowly rose up from his deep sleep and raised his hands to stretch them. Laying his arm back down across Imhotep's chest Harry looked up at his lax face. Giving a content sigh Harry snuggled back into his arms and started to drift back off into sleep only to jerk up when a knock came at the door.

Moving quickly from the bed and over to the door Harry opened it to reveal Evelyn standing there. "Hi Harry I was hoping that I could talk to you before everyone else woke up."

"Sure let's go downstairs so we don't wake Imhotep up." Harry said stepping out into the hall and quickly followed her down the steps into the bar. Taking a seat Harry turned to her and said, "What's up?"

"Well last night after you went upstairs we were talking about a way to try and lure that horrid woman out we didn't really come up with anything...but I was thinking, and I didn't say this in front of the men, that maybe I could try and draw her out. Now don't get me wrong I still think what she and my past self did was despicable, but like she said I didn't...still don't remember my past. But if I can make her think that I wanted to help her maybe we could keep her occupied enough that she won't see an attack coming."

"We can't trust that she would; she may be many things, but stupid isn't one of them. If we were able to fool her it wouldn't be for long. Besides I wouldn't want you to put yourself into that kind of trouble if we don't have to." Harry said leaning his head on the back of his chair.

"Yes, but it may be the only way we could get an edge on her."

"Well then until that time we will try to think of other ways to stop or distract her. I don't like putting people in danger even if it's needed."

"We need to stop her and if that's the only way to get to that point then I will do it. I don't want to have her chasing after everyone even if we do leave this place."

"I know. Running never solves anything except for having the enemy track you down and bringing more innocent people into this that can get hurt." Harry said looking up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Good morning Lucius." He said when the man entered the room.

"Good morning Harry. I have not gotten a hold of Severus yet. When we finished talking yesterday I fire called him but they must have still been at the ministry. I shall floo over there in a little while and talk to them." Lucius said taking a seat at the table next to Harry.

"That's fine, but tell Severus that he needs to stay there to finish getting the school safe again. Draco, well he's your son so you know as well as I do that he'll come back here."

"Of course, but you know that Severus will insist on us calling him if we need help."

"Yeah I know and that might end up happening. We'll see, but for now he'd be more help getting the school ready for when we go back."

"So you are going to go back to Hogwarts when this is all over?" Lucius asked seeming slightly surprised.

"Of course that's the first place I could call a real home and I love to teach the students. I'll just have to get a house for over the breaks and summer. I haven't talked to Imhotep about it but I was thinking I would buy a house over here in the wizarding world." Harry said smiling.

"Where is he anyway? He's usually your shadow." Lucius asked.

"He's still sleeping, and he always follows me because he's worried that something will happen to me. I actually like it, it's nice having someone constantly watching my back...but that might just be because I was always worried about someone trying to kill me earlier."

"Well no I can see how that might be good. If I had a maniac trying to kill me at every turn I would feel relief and like having someone watching my back now. It is a relief knowing that someone shall be there watching out for you. You do tend to attract many people that wish harm on you."

"Yeah well it's my personality that draws them in." Harry said laughing before turning towards the door when he heard footsteps hurrying down. Seeing Imhotep step through the door Harry stood up and walked over to him and was quickly pulled into his arms.

"I was worried, you were gone when I awoke." Imhotep said letting his head rest on top of Harry's.

"I'm sorry Evelyn wanted to talk to me and I didn't want to wake you up." Harry said nuzzling into his chest.

"It is fine, but next time I would like for you to tell me."

"If that's what you want me to do then I will."

Chuckling Lucius stood up from his seat and said, "I am going to change then go and speak with Severus and Draco. I shall be back soon with Draco in tow."

Waving a hand Harry stayed in place leaning against Imhotep's chest.

"I think it's about time to start getting ready for the day." Evelyn said standing from her chair.

"That sounds like a good idea." Harry said pulling away from his chest. "Come on, lets go get ready for the day." Harry said to Imhotep taking his hand and leading him back upstairs and into what had become their room. 

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Twenty Five- **

Harry and Imhotep walked back down into the bar almost an hour later. Smiling when he saw Draco slouched down in one of the chairs he said, "I thought you had better manners than that."

Glancing up Draco smirked at him and said, "Only when I need them. So I heard you found the prophecy."

"Yeah, we found it before you did and we weren't even looking for it." Harry said grinning.

"We should have figured that you'd be the one to find it Harry. Father told us what it said: and I must say that was the most straight forward prophecy I've ever heard. I mean compared to all of the ones that Severus and I read over at the ministry."

"At least that's the easy part about it...but did Lucius tell you who we're going up against?"

"Yeah he told us that too. My 'Aunt' is causing the problems, she does that a lot."

Smiling Harry led Imhotep over to the table and sat down on his lap when he sat down. "So where is your father?"

"He was talking to Severus when I flooed back here. That's probably what he's still doing. So did you or the others think of anything to do?" Draco asked.

"Well Evelyn thought of trying to trick Bellatrix but I don't think it will work. I don't want to send her into something she won't be able to get out of." Harry said giving a heaving sigh. "I mean we can't just charge at her and expect her to lose. We have to think of something that she would never expect us to do."

"Like what though?"

"That's just it: we don't have to just worry about Bellatrix we also have to worry about Anak-Su-Namun too. Bellatrix remembers her past life as her so we have her old and her new memories and thought schemes to worry about."

Laughing softly Draco shook his head and said, "That's another thing: I can't believe that you were reborn as someone murdered only to have to deal with those people again."

"That's just a part of my life. I had said it earlier when you weren't here it's called Harry's Law."

"Harry's law?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a law the muggles have but it's called Murphy's law: Anything that can happen, will happen and at the most inopportune moment."

"Yes that does sound exactly like you Harry."

"What can I say except I guess my life just isn't supposed to be boring...I wouldn't mind that it wasn't boring if it wasn't so dangerous all of the time." Harry said laughing softly leaning his head back to rest on Imhotep's shoulder.

"Exciting and dangerous sounds just like the Gryffindor you are." Draco said scoffing lightly.

Grinning Harry said, "Of course, but maybe that's supposed to be Slytherin traits since the sorting hat wanted to put me there first."

Sputtering Draco sat there staring gob smacked at Harry. "You, in Slytherin? You wouldn't have lasted a day in that house."

"Or maybe, Draco, I would have. You never know I might just be the ultimate Slytherin for talking the hat out of putting me there and into another house." Harry said.

"Why did you never tell me that before?" Draco asked still staring at him almost in shock.

"I was saving that secret for the perfect opportunity to spring it on you." Harry said tilting his head towards the side when Imhotep kissed along the side of his neck. Still laughing softly Harry turned his head to meet the next kiss with his lips.

Pulling away from the lips in front of him Harry turned once again to face Draco and said, "Weren't you taught that it's impolite to stare? What would your father say?"

"Well for one my father isn't here right now and two that's too damn hot not to look at." Draco said.

"Now now Draco didn't I tell you that manners are to be used everywhere?" Lucius' voice came from the doorway making Draco jump in his chair.

"Of course you did father, but you can not tell me that that wasn't hot." Draco said.

The only answer Draco got was a raised eyebrow as his father walked into the room and took a seat in one of the chairs next to Draco. "Now I believe we should start making plans about how to take care of Bellatrix before she gets too much power or helpers."

"Of course you're right." Harry said.

** ****END CHAPTER*** **


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Twenty Six- **

Harry, Draco and Lucius had been sitting around the table for about a half hour just talking when Evelyn, Rick and Jonathan came into the room.

"What happened to our new friends from last night?" Harry asked curious about where the Medjai had gotten to.

"Well we weren't sure if you'd trust them wandering around here so we shooed them off to the rooms upstairs. We waited for a while after they went up so we're pretty sure none of them slipped out after we hit the sack." O'Connell said.

"So to answer my question they're upstairs." Harry said.

"Yeah if you want the short version."

Chuckling Harry shook his head while Imhotep's hands gently rubbed circles on his sides and stomach.

"So Harry I've been thinking about what you said before about how to go about Bellatrix." Draco said putting his leg over the arm of the chair only to have his father knock it down while scowling at him. Sitting up straight Draco said, "As I was saying, you were saying that we can't just attack her head on. What I want to know is why not? Now don't get me wrong I'm not acting like a foolish Gryffindor when I say this but, would she not think that we're too smart to just go at her head on?"

Silence held in the room for a few minutes while everyone there thought it over.

"You may be right, she shouldn't be expecting us to go for a head on attack. I mean that would be to dangerous that would keep us from doing it. And whenever we're thinking clearly we would never go for a head on attack. She might have some of her helpers there, if she has any, but she wouldn't be waiting at the front doors for us."

"So you're saying that's how we're going to go after her head on?" O'Connell asked looking skeptical.

"Yeah that's what we're going to do, unless anyone can think of a reason why we shouldn't go at her head on." Harry said nodding his head.

"Ok so we know how we deal with this problem,but we still have another one." O'Connell said.

"We already know what you're going to say...'How do we find her'. Right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that's what I was wondering." O'Connell answered.

"That we don't know...yet. We just need to figure out where she would go. The only problem with that is that we have to worry about her memories as Bellatrix the witch and Anak-Sun-Amun the bitch." Harry said as the others smiled and shook their heads.

"That is a problem." Lucius said. "Bellatrix has traveled around the world frequently to many different places."

"Actually if you think about it we might not have a problem." Draco said slumping a little in his chair. "She wants to go after Harry, why would she run if she wants to get him?"

"So she should still be somewhere around here waiting to strike again." Harry said leaning back into Imhotep's chest seeking comfort and smiled when arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed.

"Exactly she's either waiting for us to make a move or is planning her next move. Either way we're safe in here because of the wards up."

"We still need to find her even if she's still in the area. So there's another problem to figure out." O'Connell said.

"She wouldn't be here because both this alley and the Muggle town is deserted. That would leave anyplace out in the desert." Draco said.

"There can't be too many places for her to hid out in the desert. I mean in the past yes: there used to be temples everywhere and anywhere that you looked. Now most don't exist anymore or are buried beneath the sand. There are few that still stand and are safe enough to enter without causing the place to collapse." Evelyn said running her fingers through her hair.

"Do you have any idea what ones are still standing and safe to enter Evelyn?" Harry asked.

"No unfortunately I don't, but the Medjai leader should. All of them should they live and travel in the desert everyday. I would find it hard to believe that they do not know what is still standing and what is not." She answered.

"So who's going to go and get them then?" Jonathan asked from his seat speaking up for the first time.

Evelyn looked over towards him and said, "Thank you for volunteering Jonathan."

Sputtering Jonathan said, "I did...but I.... Oh fine I'll go get them." He then slowly rose from his seat and headed out the door only to jump backwards when he rounded the corner with a yelp. Going back to his seat he said, "There they're here."

As he said that the Medjai came into the room as one unit.

Raising an eyebrow Harry said, "Ok you were either eavesdropping on our conversation, which is rude, or you have good timing. I'd rather go with the second one."

His answer was a chuckle as they all came into the room and sat close to their table. After they were all sitting Harry received his answer. "You are right we do not listen in on others conversations unless it is deemed necessary. This is not one of those occasions. We did hear that you needed to speak with us. What is it that you needed to know?"

"The temples and any buildings that are safe to enter out in the desert how many are there?" Harry asked getting straight to the point.

"There are not many out there it is sad to say. After the dynasty of the Pharaoh's passed the desert was deserted and not many ventured out to them. Many have given into the destruction of the passage of time. There was, as you all have seen, Hamunaptra, four tiny temples dedicated to worship and pray to the deities, and there is the young Pharaoh's palace." Ardeth said looking straight at Harry.

Shivering slightly Harry brought his hands down to rest on top of Imhoteps.

"So how big are the deities temples?" Draco asked.

"Not big at all there is just the entrance and the main hall leading to the dais where you would kneel and pray to the deities and leave any gifts for them. There is a tiny room behind the dais for anything that was left for them too."

"So not big enough for someone to hide at." Draco said.

"Someone could stay there but it isn't big enough if you didn't want anyone to find you." Ardeth replied.

"Ok so that would leave Hamunaptra and the palace, and we all know that Hamunaptra is big enough to hide at, but we know where that is. All that would leave is the palace. That she would know where it is from memory and wouldn't think that we would know about it or how to get there. I mean Harry you may have been there but..."

"But I was born there and rarely traveled outside of the palace walls to know where we were and how to get around." He finished.

"So I take it that is where we are going then?" Lucius asked.

"It looks like it." Harry said looking around at everyone in the room. "You know that you don't have to go with us." He said looking at Evelyn, Rick, and Jonathan.

"We know that we don't but Harry I wish to help you and make up for what my past self did to you. I know it won't change what happened and nothing will make up for having you killed but I wish to help. We're going with." Evelyn said glaring at the others daring them to say anything different.

Smiling Harry said, "Alright, but if it gets too dangerous I want you to get out of there and somewhere safe. I will not have you staying there and getting yourself injured. Remember she has magic and you guys don't we know what she's capable of."

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Twenty Seven- **

"Are you going to lead us there or are we going to have to rely on ourselves to get there?" Harry asked turning towards Ardeth.

"We will lead you there and help you in this battle young Pharaoh." He said bowing his head slightly.

"Well that's good to know that others will have our backs." Harry said standing from his seat and offered his hand to Imhotep. "How long of a journey is it from here to there?" He asked.

"From here it is about a two day journey on horseback. A day if we do not stop at all."

"Well I think that we're going to be stopping so two days it is." Harry said.

"If you are bringing anything along with you bring only the necessities." Ardeth warned.

"The only thing that we really need to bring with us is food, water and clothes. Lucius and Draco can transfigure anything else that we need when we stop." Harry said looking at them for a conformation and received a nod from both.

"What about weapons? Shouldn't we bring them along with us too?" O'Connell asked.

"You do seem to have a thing for weapons O'Connell." Harry said, "But they wouldn't do you any good. She'd be able to block whatever you fired at her."

"Oh, so we leave them here?"

"If it would make you more secure then bring some with you, but don't waste any ammunition during the fight with Bellatrix. She'll be able to block bullets with a spell." Harry said shaking his head lightly at the look on O'Connell's face.

"Okay now that that is done with I believe that we should gather what we are bringing with and get going." Lucius said standing from his chair quickly followed by the others.

"Lucius could you bring a few extra clothes for Imhotep, we haven't had the time to get him his own yet." Harry asked while they were walking.

"Of course, although he does not seem to like my taste in Muggle clothing." Lucius said.

"It's nothing like that he's just not used to wearing this much clothing. Trust me back then we didn't wear much covering." Harry said blushing when he remembered the loincloth Imhotep had been wearing before he had received Lucius' clothes.

Laughing at the blush Lucius entered his room while Harry and Imhotep continued down the hall.

Entering their room Harry was stopped by Imhotep's hand on his arm. "Where are we going to now Harrisu? Not back to that place I hope."

"No, um we think that Anck Su Namun is hiding out in the desert. And according to the Medjai the old palace, our old home, is still standing. We're going out there to take care of her before she comes after us again." Harry said moving to grab a bag and threw two pairs of clothing into it.

"Is it really good for you to be going with Harrisu?" Imhotep asked frowning at the thought.

"Of course it is. She's going to be going after me above all else and if she doesn't see me there then she's going to flee and come after me anyway. It's best to get this over with as soon as possible and now is the time to do that." Harry said turning from his bag to smile at him. "Besides you'll be there to protect me."

"I will protect you, I am not going to lose you again. I will not allow that to happen." He said pulling Harry into his arms and smashed their lips together.

Moaning into the kiss Harry hesitated before he pulled back and said, "We need to go so that we can take care of her and so that we can finish this." Harry said leaning up to place a quick kiss on his lips before he turned and picked up the bag. "Come on lets go get this over with."

Heading back downstairs Harry entered the bar area to find that Lucius, Draco and the Medjai were the only ones there. Smiling at them Harry moved back over to a chair and sat down on Imhotep's lap after he had sat down.

"We will not be able to travel very far before the sun goes down today. Are you sure you wish to set out today young Pharaoh?" Ardeth asked.

"I'm sure we need to get this over with and we'll still get at least three or four hours to the palace by leaving tonight. I'd like to get to the palace after nightfall so there's a less chance of being spotted when we get there. So I'm hoping we'll get there before the sunsets on the second day so we can keep watch then move in after the sun goes down. If we get there after the sun goes down then we'll just move in and keep an eye out for anyone watching for us." Harry said finishing as the others walked into the room.

"So are we ready to go?" Lucius asked standing from his seat.

Receiving nods and yeses from the others as they stood and moved forwards Lucius led the way out of the inn and towards the entrance to the Muggle world back to where they had left their mounts.

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Twenty Eight- **

As the group traveled into the northern section of the desert Ardeth Bay was leading the way while Harry and the others were in the middle of a circle formed by the rest of the Medjai.

"So why exactly are we in the middle?" Jonathan asked looking around.

"Because it would be safer as we know where it is dangerous to travel and safer if we are attacked before we reach our destination." Ardeth said while glancing around into the distance.

"Ah that makes sense." He said slinking down a little in his saddle.

Up ahead of Jonathan Harry was riding on the same camel as Imhotep nearly in his lap and they were talking in hushed voices. Behind him Rick and Evelyn were talking in the same hushed voices and behind them Lucius and Draco were sitting poised on top of their horses in silence.

They had rode on in silence for about a half an hour before Draco spoke up. "Well this is rather boring:nothing to see but sand, sand, and look at that more sand."

Glancing back at him Harry said, "It's not that bad Draco."

"Not for you Harry you're practically sitting on your lover cooing back and forth to each other. The rest of us however are stuck looking at this...vast oasis." He said waving his hand outwards.

Chuckling Harry said, "I said the same thing when we first came out into the desert...well the part about it looking and being constant. Besides don't blame me for nearly sitting on Imhotep's lap you took my horse for this little ride."

Shaking his head Draco said, "Well what do we do while the time passes?"

"Why don't you sing for us Draco?" Harry suggested.

"NO! Anything but singing." Jonathan shouted causing Harry to jerk slightly in Imhotep's hold.

"What's wrong with singing?" Harry asked confused.

"Let's just say that the first time we went out to Hamunaptra there was this disgusting old fool who ran a prison that went out with us. He did nothing but spit and sing...if that's what it could be called, the whole way there. I'd rather not hear any note sung on this trip." Jonathan answered with a disgusted look crossing his face.

"Well I can see how something like that can put one off from listening to anyone sing then." Harry said.

"Besides you have nothing to fear; I do not sing." Draco said sneering at the thought.

"Draco you little liar. What about the day before your first class you were so nervous that you blew up the potion you were working on? You can't say you don't sing because I went down to your rooms to check on you and I heard you in the shower."

Draco glared at Harry but it was ineffective due to the blush spreading across his face. Trying to wipe the blush off of his face Draco said, "That's it when I get back to the school I'm changing my password and not giving it to anyone."

Chuckling Harry nuzzled Imhotep's neck trying to muffle the sound. "Don't worry Draco we should be stopping soon. Then you can stare at the inside of your tent you transfigure for us to sleep in instead of the sand." He said.

"Wonderful." Draco said dryly. "And we have to do this for two days?"

"Yeah about two days, less if we start right at sunup tomorrow and go until the sun goes down. It would probably be about a day and a half if we do that. I mean we'll be traveling all day tomorrow and hopefully the day after that we'll be there a few hours after noon."

"Well if we want to get there before she becomes aware of what we're doing that would be a good idea. I have no problem with getting up that early, I mean we usually do anyway to double check our schedules for the day." Draco said.

Looking around at the others Harry asked if they had any problems with getting up that early and traveling all day and received no complaint from any of them.

When Ardeth and the others stopped their horses it forced Harry and the others to stop as well.

"We will stop here for the night." Ardeth said dropping to the ground. "The sun shall be setting soon, this will give you some time to set up you sleeping gear."

The others slowly followed suit and dropped down out of the saddle and stood stiffly next to each other.

Handing over his bag to Lucius Harry said, "Go to work Lucius, there's a few extra things in the bag that you can use to transfigure." Leaning back into Imhotep's chest Harry watched as Lucius and Draco flicked their wands and started to transfigure the small items into tents until there were four large tents side to side.

Handing Harry his bag Lucius said, "There are beds inside of each tent. I assume you would prefer to sleep on a bed rather then the ground. I also assume that you would like to stay with people that you know."

"Thanks Lucius." Harry said with a smile. "Now I think we should all go to sleep since we will be getting up at the first light of dawn."

After receiving nods and mumbles of agreement Harry took Imhotep's hand and led him towards one of the tents.

"See you all in the morning." He said before closing the flap to the tent. 

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Twenty Nine- **

Harry woke the next morning feeling fully rested and laying on top of Imhotep. Harry smiled and cuddled closer to him before glancing towards the entrance flap of the tent. Feeling arms wrap around his waist he looked back towards Imhotep with a smile.

"The suns still down, but we should get up and start getting ready." Harry said not moving from his position.

"If we are to get ready you shall need to move my love." Imhotep said chuckling.

"Yeah I know but I'm really comfortable." Harry said pouting while he slowly slid out of the bed.

"We shall have all the time to stay in bed after this has been finished." Imhotep said as he followed him out of the bed.

Smiling at him Harry picked up his bag and set it on the bed then started to pull out clothes for them to wear. Handing over the clothes that Lucius had given him for Imhotep Harry then turned back to his and started to change.

As he pulled his shirt over his head Harry turned around and blushed when he realized that Imhotep had been watching him the whole time. Giving a playful glare Harry tossed his balled up shirt at him.

"Hey no staring at me...not if I can't stare at you." He said.

"You can stare at me all you would like to Harrisu."

Smiling Harry took the time to let his eyes run over Imhotep's body. "Well you'll definitely adapt well to the clothes that we wear in this time. You can put them on quickly and they look damn good on you too."

Tossing the dirty clothes into his bag Harry tossed the bag over his shoulder and undid the flap of the tent and stepped out into the chilly desert morning air. Taking a deep breath Harry looked around and noticed that Lucius, Draco and the Medjai were the only ones outside, but the flap towards the only other remaining tent was open.

"Morning." Harry said moving to sit next to Draco at the transfigured table.

"We were beginning to wonder if we needed to wake you up Harry." Draco said peering at him over the rim of his coffee cup.

"What can I say besides that I actually slept great last night: no nightmares, no waking up during the night, no nothing." Harry said accepting the plate of different fruits that was handed to him. Leaning towards the side where Imhotep was seated Harry placed the plate in between them and started to nibble on the fruit.

"We are only waiting for the others to change and come eat then we can set out, we may actually be out before the sun fully rises." Ardeth said from where he was sitting next to his men.

"That would be really good, as long as you know where we're going." Harry said.

"Of course we know where we are going we were raised in the desert since we were born." Ardeth said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Chuckling Harry looked over towards the final tent left standing when the flap swung to the side and the others stepped out into the sand.

"Good morning." Evelyn said smiling at the group.

Snorting O'Connell said, "There's nothing good about this morning. There's nothing ever good about being up this early in the morning."

"Oh honestly Rick if it was up to you it would be illegal to be up and about before noon." Evelyn said joining the others at the table and accepting the plate that was handed to her.

"Yeah so what's wrong with that?" He asked dropping into a chair.

Shaking her head with a laugh Evelyn said, "Nothing absolutely nothing Rick."

When they all finished eating and everything was put away the sun was just starting to rise over the sands. Moving over to their mounts they hopped up into the saddle and started out further into the desert.

Looking around as they got further into the desert Harry noticed that O'Connell seemed to be slumped forwards slightly.

Snorting he looked over towards Jonathan and said, "Jonathan keep an eye on O'Connell, he's asleep just make sure he doesn't fall off his camel."

"Of course." Jonathan said moving his camel up next to O'Connell's.

Smiling Harry leaned his head back onto Imhotep's shoulder and let his eyes shut for a few minutes.

Silence carried on through the group for almost three hours while some fell asleep in their saddle and others got lost in thought. Sighing Harry gave a soft yawn and opened his eyes glancing around.

"What's that up there?" Harry asked pointing towards a black tower in the distance.

"That is the temple of Ra-Horakhty: the god of the sky and of the rising sun." Ardeth said without hesitation. "When we reach the temple we are about half a days travel from the palace."

"So we're moving slightly faster then planned right?" Harry asked.

"Yes but only slightly. After we reach the temple we should have about three hours of daylight left to travel in. So we should reach the palace with more than enough light to watch for any guards and traps tomorrow."

"Good that's what I was hoping for." Harry said turning to translate to Imhotep what was said. 

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Thirty- **

As the group drew near the base of the temple Harry looked up towards the top and said, "It's really big isn't it?"

"Well yes it is; it was built so tall because of the god. Remember that Ra-Horakhty is the god of the sky and rising sun. This temple is built so high for him while if he was a god of the sand then it would be low to the ground." Ardeth said turning to glance at him.

"Ah so the god or goddess is close to their element when in their temple." Harry said.

"Yes because the closer the deity is to their element the better they can protect their worshipers."

"Well wait a minute why weren't the deities upset? Because it seems to me that they were using them for power." Draco asked cocking his head towards the side.

"Yes they were upset and we believe that that is why this is such a desolate land; why we do not have much water here. However the ancients also needed protection so they were willing to upset some to receive the protection that they needed from others." Ardeth answered.

"But if it was so long ago, why would they still be upset if the ones who were using them then are long gone?"

"Because that is how we were raised and we are keeping the temples, the ones we can, up and in shape."

"So why don't you just stop or make the temples smaller so they won't be angry?" Draco asked.

"It's their heritage Draco, their duty. They were raised to protect this land and it's people if anyone still lived on this land." Harry said turning to look at Draco.

"If you say so." Draco said shrugging his shoulders. "I just can't wait to get out of this sand and back onto grass."

Chuckling Harry said, "Gonna have nightmares about all this sand. But what are you going to do if we decide to live out here Draco? Surely you won't wait to just see me during the school year."

"I would just make sure that I do not step onto any sand while I was here then." Draco said lifting his head up.

"You would if I lured you out with clothes." Harry said smirking. Barely suppressing whimper Draco gave him a disbelieving look.

"Don't worry I wouldn't really do that to you Draco...not unless you were on my bad side."

"Well then remind me to stay on your good side." Draco replied shuddering.

"Where's the fun in that?" Harry asked laughing.

Shaking his head Draco accepted the few pieces of fruit that his father handed him. Moving forward Lucius continued to give the others their food.

"You know when this is over I don't know how long it will be before I can eat fruit again." Draco said making a face before taking a bite of the apple in his hand.

"Don't worry we'll have something different when we stop later tonight." Lucius said grinning at Draco's peevish behavior.

"I think you should be glad that none of the students are here to hear you like this Draco. They wouldn't be able to believe that their stern potions professor was griping and moaning about eating fruit."

Sighing Draco shook his head and tossed the core over his shoulder and started to nibble on another piece of fruit.

The group continued on in silence after they finished eating until they stopped for the night three hours later. After the tents were set up the group sat around talking for a while before they ate and went to sleep.

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Thirty One- **

Waking up the next morning Harry stretched his arms above his head and let out a jaw-cracking yawn. Rolling towards the side of the bed Harry let out a yelp when he fell off of the edge of the bed. Looking up at the top of the tent he lay there in shock until Imhotep looked over at him with a grin on his face.

"Don't say a word." Harry said shaking his head as he stood up rubbing the small of his back. Receiving a smile from him Harry pouted and moved over to his bag to grab another change of clothes for the both of them.

Changing quickly into his new clothes Harry threw another pout at Imhotep before he opened the tent flap and stepped out into the sand. Looking around Harry noticed that only Draco and Lucius were the only others outside.

"I'll be glad to get into my own bed where I don't need to get up this early." Harry said dropping into a chair. "The Medjai aren't up?" He asked.

"They are, they were the first ones up. They just stepped into their tent to talk so they did not wake any of the others up." Lucius said.

"Do you know what they were talking about?"

"They said that they were going to plan how to scout out the palace when we reached it." Draco said before Lucius could answer.

"Scout it out for what?" Harry asked confused.

"They said that they wanted to see if there were any guards around the palace and not just where we'd be approaching from." Lucius explained.

"That's actually a good idea, if there are any then we'll have a rough idea about what we'll be dealing with...at least on the outside the inside is a whole different story." Harry said as Imhotep stepped out of the tent and took a seat next to Harry.

"Speaking of that, how exactly do you plan on attacking Bellatrix? We may be going in head on but attacking her head on may not be the safest idea." Lucius commented.

"Well I was thinking of that too and I figured that this is a palace so there is always going to be more than one way into a room. I was also thinking that knowing her she'll be in the throne room, which if my memory serves me correctly, there are three doors that lead into the throne room."

"And I can tell you that that's the truth: Aunt Bellatrix always did like to think that she was above every other person in the world." Draco said with a sneer crossing his face.

"Good so after we determine if there are guards and how many we can decide how we are going to go after her. I figure that I could go in through the main door and distract her while you and Lucius go in from either side and disarm her and or stun her, but if we need to deal with guards then I'll need you guys to stun them so they can't cause any problems."

"Well there's no reason that you can't go with that plan. I mean you'd have to distract her for a few minutes while we did take out the guards but she'd be so focused on taking you out that she wouldn't know we were there until it was too late." Draco said.

"Maybe, we'll just have to wait until we get there to see how many, if there are any, guards. Hopefully she hasn't had time to gather any since it's only been a few days." Harry said shrugging his shoulders while he started to set up their breakfast.

While they were munching on their breakfast the Medjai and Evelyn and the others came out of their tents to join them at the table.

"I hope everyone is ready because we shall be reaching the palace within four hours when we set off from here." Ardeth said as the rest started to pick at their food.

"No one is ever fully ready or prepared to go into things like this, but I think I can say for all of us that we'll do our best." Harry said making a face before he tossed his plate into the bag they deemed for garbage.

When the others finished eating and the campsite was packed away everyone quickly hopped up into their saddles and started forwards into the desert.

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Thirty Two- **

As the group rode further into the desert it was in total silence: no body said a thing and it was almost like no body was willing to break the silence.

"What's wrong my little prince?" Imhotep asked when Harry gave a deep sigh and nuzzled closer to him.

"I'm just worried that something will happen when we get there." Harry said letting another sigh pass his lips.

"Do not worry Harrisu, I shall not let anything happen to you while I can stop it. She may have been trained in the art of magic but that shall not stop me from protecting you."

"I know, it's just for the first time in a while I'm actually happy, and unfortunately when I'm happy something bad happens to stop that. I don't want to lose you."

"You shall not lose me and I shall not lose you; we will take care of this then I will finally claim you fully as mine." Imhotep said wrapping his arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze.

Smiling Harry leaned up and gave him a brief kiss before pulling away and set his head on Imhotep's shoulder.

"How are you going to be going back into this place after so long?" Harry asked glancing up at him.

"I shall be fine Harrisu, it was a long time ago and although my heart still aches to think of what occurred there I know that I cannot change it only stop it from happening again."

"Look up ahead, do you see the the wall surrounding the palace?" Ardeth called out pointing straight ahead of them. "About one hundred yards away from the wall is a slight oasis where you can stop and rest while we scout around the palace for any guards."

"Then we're there?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes we are there." Ardeth confirmed.

"Hallelujah." O'Connell said slumping in the saddle.

"I wouldn't say that just yet Rick, remember we still need to ride back too." Evelyn said smiling when a disgruntled look passed over his face.

Laughing the group hustled forwards into the oasis and stopped their mounts while the Medjai continued forward.

"We shall be back in a little while with our findings. Stay here and out of sight." Ardeth said before they stepped back out into the sand.

"It doesn't look very big for a palace." Jonathan said looking at the wall.

"It's not big height wise but it is big length wise. The palace only has two floors. The top floor are the bed rooms and the bottom floor is basically just the entrance and the throne room. The wall that we see is the outer walls that are the servants quarters, the kitchen, the stables, the well and anything else of necessity." Harry said.

"Do you think that there are going to be guards here?" Evelyn asked.

"That's the thing about Bellatrix, you rarely know what she's going to do. However since she is Anak-Sun-Amun too, I don't know if she would have gotten guards already." Harry said shaking his head.

Looking over to where he could just see Ardeth and his group disappearing around the corner of the palace Harry rubbed his face. Feeling arms wrap around him Harry looked up at Imhotep and gave him a strained smile.

"I thought I'd be done with any major battles after I got rid of Voldemort." Harry said leaning back into his arms.

"Harry just remember that we are here at your side and that Bellatrix is nowhere near as strong as he was. We can beat her with no problems." Lucius said moving over to let a hand rest on his shoulder.

"I know, I just hate the fact that we need to fight again. I don't hate the fact that I came here, far from that." He said turning to wrap his arms around Imhotep.

"Of course, just remember that and once it's over you can start your life like you wanted to...safely." Lucius added as an afterthought.

"Very safely, although I don't know if teaching is considered safe." Draco said jokingly.

Tossing a smile towards them Harry looked back towards the palace. "Look here comes Ardeth and the others." He said pointing.

"Well they don't look upset so hopefully that's a good thing." O'Connell said.

Watching the group come closer and closer Harry felt as if a weight was lowering onto his shoulders.

"How did it go?" Harry asked when the group got far enough into the oasis.

"Good there is no sign of guards anywhere on the outside of the palace." Ardeth said

"Good so all we need to wait is for the sun to go down and then we move in and take care of this so we can get on with our lives." Harry said.

"Well then I say that we should take the time to eat lunch if we are going in as soon as the sun goes down." Evelyn said.

"I agree, because I don't know about the rest of you but as the time gets closer and closer to go in I won't have an appetite." Harry said moving off towards their bags quickly followed by the others.

 

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Thirty Three- **

As the sun slowly sunk down below the horizon Harry rubbed his eyes, looked at the others and said, "It's time."

"Yes it is, but just remember Harry that we are right there behind you. You aren't doing this alone." Lucius said as the group quickly climbed up onto their mount.

"I know." Harry said quietly as the group started forwards.

The distance from the oasis to the palace was traveled in a silence that seemed to smother the group with it's heaviness. Approaching the only entrance into the palace walls Harry lifted his head from where it had been buried in Imhotep's chest and looked towards Lucius saying, "Lucius you should cast a detection spell to see if there are any monitoring spells."

After a few minutes of Lucius casting and recasting spells he turned to Harry and said, "There have been no spells cast here."

"None at all?" Draco asked with a confused look.

"None, not even a simple lumos spell." Lucius confirmed.

"Is that bad?" O'Connell asked.

"It could, or she could be trying to trick us. So until we get to the throne room Draco do not cast any spells." Lucius said turning to look at Draco and received a nod.

"Let's move on." Harry said slipping past the old guards house and into the shadows followed by the rest of the group. Feeling someone take his hand Harry gave a soft smile realizing, without looking back, that it was Imhotep.

Reaching the main doors Harry took a deep breath and pushed them open. Stepping straight into shadows Harry strained his eyes trying to see anything in front or around him.

"Well this is good, what are we supposed to do now?" O'Connell whispered sarcastically.

"Well for one, let our eyes adjust before we do anything, and second if you remember I lived here before. I have the memories I just need to get my bearings straight before we move any further." Harry said glancing around into the slowly receding blackness. "Grab a hold of the person in front of you before we go any further." Harry told the others.

Waiting until everyone was ready Harry then slowly started forward into the darkness avoiding the pillars supporting the roof. Moving towards one of the side corridors Harry crept down it and stopped next to the large doorway.

Turning to face the others Harry said, "Lucius this is where I'm going to leave you. This door leads into the throne room I want you to wait until you hear fighting to come in. I want her distracted before you come in or else she'll be able to block any spells thrown at her." Turning to face Ardeth Harry continued and said, "Ardeth if you don't mind I'd like to have some of the Medjai stay with Lucius in case there are any guards patrolling through the halls."

"Of course." Ardeth said tapping a few of his men on the shoulder.

When they were all to the side Harry and the others turned and started back up the hall towards the main entrance to the throne room. When the group got there they started down the hall on the other side. Reaching the door halfway down the hall Harry turned to Draco.

"Draco this is your door, do the same thing that I told your father." Harry said.

Giving a hum of agreement Draco watched as the remaining members of the group started back up the hall before he turned and watched the Medjai left with him.

Reaching the main entrance again Harry looked straight at the door and hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Evelyn asked.

"Maybe you guys should stay out here. I don't mean to sound mean or anything Evelyn but you have to agree that you, your brother, and O'Connell know nothing about magic and what she can do."

"Neither do the Medjai and they're going in with you." She argued.

"Yes, but they know how to fight and defend themselves if need be."

"We know how to protect ourselves too." O'Connell said sounding offended.

"I don't doubt that you can, just that they've grown up learning and teaching how to defend themselves...alright look we're not going to get anywhere arguing about this. You can go in BUT if it gets out of control you are to get out of that room." Harry said rubbing his hands over his face.

Reaching out Harry grasped the hole where the doorknob once rested and pulled the door open. Stepping in through the door Harry noticed Bellatrix reclining on a throne surrounded by hundreds of floating candles.

She looked up when they stepped through the door and said, "I was waiting for you to finally show up Harrisu. I knew it wouldn't take you long to figure out this was where I was coming and chase after me."

"Yes well I figured that it's time to finish this for good and get rid of you." Harry said stepping forward his eyes sweeping over the room looking for any threat.

"Get rid of me? I think it will be me getting rid of you. You have been nothing but a thorn in my side and I will pull that thorn out and discard it for good." She said rising from her seat and reached to her side. Pulling her arm up she was holding the dagger she had tried to use on him back in Hamunaptra.

"You tried that already and it didn't work. Didn't Voldemort teach you anything if something doesn't work against me one time it won't work again and it will turn against you in the end." Harry said although he had tensed at the site of the dagger.

"Well that's the difference between him and myself...he failed where I will succeed." She said approaching. "Besides my type of help aren't as easy to kill as his." She said tilting her head to the side.

Turning Bellatrix shouted out in Egyptian, "Rise and come to my aide!"

Frowning Harry looked back towards where she was directing her voice. When something started to move out of the shadows Harry took a step back and bumped into Imhotep.

Stumbling out of the shadows were old mummies that looked to be decaying holding long golden spears in their hands.

"Meet the Pharaohs guards; whenever a pharaoh dies their guards are mummified and buried with them and they raise to protect their masters when needed." Bellatrix said smiling nastily. "These were your fathers guards, and since I was married to your father they rose to protect me."

"Great more undead creeps to deal with." O'Connell said shifting where he was standing.

"How do you suggest we deal with these guys Ardeth?" Harry asked.

"It is near impossible to destroy them. The gods and goddesses allow the guards to raise. It is not like the Hum Dai it is not a curse that they feel for eternity they rise when they are needed and rest when they are not."

"That doesn't help us." O'Connell said as the group backed up farther from the approaching guards.

"The best way to stop them is to take them apart." Ardeth said drawing his scimitar resting at his hip.

"You mean really take them apart? Separate the body parts?" Harry asked looking disgusted.

"Yes." Ardeth answered.

Harry was about to say something else when Imhotep rested a hand on his shoulder and bent to whisper something into his ear. When he pulled back Harry nodded his head.

"If you think it will work do it." He said in response to what Imhotep said.

Imhotep stepped away from the group and held his hands out in front of him as if welcoming someone into a hug. Lowering his head he closed his eyes and started to chant the same thing over and over that was too low to be understood.

The group watched in amazement as the ground in front of Imhotep started to split and sand poured up into the room. As the sand poured into the room it started to raise into the air and started to swirl as if caught in a tornado.

When the sand stopped coming into the room and the tornado stretched from the top of the room to the bottom of the room it split into twenty or more little tornado's. When they finally stopped separating into tiny tornado's they started to spin faster and faster until they stopped dead.

Standing where the tornado's once were were mummies much like the guards near Bellatrix. The mummies standing in front of Imhotep were holding long swords and bowed deeply to Imhotep when they saw him.

"Bellatrix meet Imhotep's guards since they protect him and his group. They'll protect us." Harry said giving her a smirk.

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Thirty Four- **

As Bellatrix stood across from Harry staring at Imhotep's guards she gave a shriek of rage and clenched her hands into fists.

"NO, NO THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She screeched.

"Oh I'm sorry would you like us to send them back?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"What I'd like is for you to die already."

"Sorry, but I'm not going to be doing that for quite some time." Harry said.

"Of course you will. Guards destroy them!" She shouted pointing towards the group.

Turning towards his own men Imhotep snarled out, "Stop them, do not let them come any closer."

Imhotep's guards shuffled forwards raising their swords and with more agility then seemingly possible sprung forwards and started matching blows with Bellatrix's men.

"Face it Bellatrix you're not going to win." Harry said. "You should call them off and let us send you to Azkaban where you belong."

"I will never go there again. I would rather die then be subjected to that place."

"Sorry but death is too good for a person like you." Harry said glaring at her.

Screeching she rushed towards him swinging the dagger at him. Grabbing her arm Harry let himself fall backwards with the momentum and propelled Bellatrix over his head to land on the ground behind him.

Leaping to his feet he watched as Bellatrix slowly pushed herself up into a seated position before rising to her feet.

"O'Connell take the others with you and go check on Draco and Lucius. They should have come in by now." Harry whispered low enough that Bellatrix wouldn't hear.

Receiving a nod Harry turned his full attention back to Bellatrix.

Tilting her head watching as they ran out of the room Bellatrix said, "Aw what's this your friends abandoning you already?"

Shrugging his shoulders Harry tensed waiting for her next attack to come as Imhotep moved to stand at his side. Looking at him Harry gave him a smile before turning back to watch Bellatrix.

"Make your next move Bellatrix, but do it carefully as it may be your last." Harry said wincing when one of Imhotep's mummies landed at his side and disintegrated into dust.

Watching as an insane smile spread over her lips Harry turned to look at what she was looking at over his shoulder.

Giving a curse Harry had to jump to the side to avoid the spear that was thrust at him. Spinning around the face towards Bellatrix again. As he moved to go back to Imhotep's side the group of fighting guards tumbled over into the path blocking off the way.

Looking at Imhotep Harry saw him looking for a way around or through the guards before he picked up the recently abandoned sword and started to fight his way through the mass of mummies.

"Oh poor Harry all by yourself? How are you going to survive?" Bellatrix taunted as she approached him lifting the dagger up and started to caress the tip with her fingers.

"I can do this without help." Harry said only to jump when a gunshot sounded from the halls.

Laughing Bellatrix said, "Oh dear your poor little friends must have ran into my faithful little guards that I left out in the hall."

Turning towards the door Harry had to jump back as Bellatrix swung her arm in an arc towards his chest. Barely avoiding the blow Harry looked down and saw a hole in the middle of his shirt. Backing away from her Harry gave a soft grunt when he bumped into the wall.

Approaching Harry Bellatrix started to raise the dagger again only to give a screech of pain when one of Imhotep's guards ran his sword across her back.

Spinning around she ordered one of her guards over. "Destroy this disgusting creature." She shrieked.

Harry winced when the guard that protected him was thrown into the wall next to him and pinned there by a spear until he disintegrated into dust. Reaching down Harry picked up the sword that clattered to the ground and turned back to Bellatrix only to come face to mummified face with her guard.

Giving a gasp Harry brought the sword up to deflect the blow the mummy struck with. Readjusting his grip when the sword nearly fell out of his hands Harry alternated between watching Bellatrix and the mummy in front of him.

Holding the sword up in front of him Harry tightened his grip on the hilt and steadied his stance when the guard stabbed at him with his spear. Watching as the spear skimmed off the sword Harry grabbed at his side when the spear cut deeply into his side.

Hearing Bellatrix start to cackle in the background Harry took his eyes off of the guard in front of him for a second to glare at her only to have the sword knocked out of his hands. Grunting when his legs were swept out from under him and he hit the ground Harry looked up in shock at the guard towering over him.

Taking a deep breath as the guard drew the spear back ready to strike Harry threw his hands up.

Squeezing his eyes closed Harry shouted out, "No, don't!" After a few seconds when the blow didn't come Harry slowly lowered his arms and opened his eyes. Barely an inch from where his arms had been the spear was poised.

"NO! What are you doing do it!" Bellatrix shouted to the frozen guard.

Slowly sliding away from the spear Harry picked himself up off of the ground and looked around. All of the guards that Bellatrix had summoned now stood still facing towards Harry and as a group they dropped to a knee and crossed an arm across their chest growling out, "My liege."

Jerking his head to the side when the side doors burst open Harry watched as Lucius, Draco, and the others poured into the room covered in blood and cuts followed by more of Bellatrix's' summoned guards.

Turning back to Bellatrix he said, "It looks like you don't really control them."

Giving a scream of frustration Bellatrix gave another order to them only to have them disobey and stay in their kneeling position. Turning her crazy eyes back on Harry she started to approach.

"Fine if they won't take you out then I will." She spat raising the dagger only to have it slice into her own hand. Bringing it down again Harry could only watch in shock as Imhotep jumped in front of him and had the dagger buried high in his chest.

The only indication Imhotep gave to being in pain was a slight frown covering his lips before he started to slip to the ground. Watching in shock Harry barely registered the fact that Lucius had raised his wand and stunned Bellatrix as he dropped down to Imhotep's side.

Raising his tear stained face up towards Lucius Harry said, "Lucius can we do anything?"

"I...I don't know Harry." He said honestly.

"Can you make a portkey back to Hogwarts? You know where we are so we can make a portkey to the infirmary. Please." Harry begged.

"I can."

"Please Lucius, please." Harry begged frantically.

"We'll meet you there." Lucius said pulling out a silk handkerchief and tapped it with his wand. Handing it to Harry he tapped it again and whispered, "Portus." Standing back Lucius and the others watched as Harry disappeared with an unconscious Imhotep.

 

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Thirty Five- **

Lucius and Draco stood side by side watching with a serious face as the man dressed in black stood before a burning alter with his head bowed and hands clasped in front of him. Turning around the man looked towards the door way behind them and let a soft smile cross his face.

Stepping into the room was Harry dressed fully in white. He was dressed in the clothes of an ancient Egyptian: he had on a white tunic with a hole where his heart was and a white loincloth that almost resembled a kilt with a gold belt wrapped around his waist. On his head he had a metallic gold headdress and hanging down to rest on the middle of his forehead was an Ankh.

Moving over to join Imhotep Harry took the time to notice what he was wearing. Imhotep had a black tunic and black loincloth, the same as Harry's, covering his body. His head was bare but around his shoulders was a golden cape with a pure white Ankh sewn into the material.

Accepting the hand that Imhotep held out for him Harry allowed himself to be drawn up next to the alter. Kneeling down together they allowed their hands to remain clasped as they dipped their fingers into the red body paint in front of them.

Turning to face each other Harry bent forwards and with the paint on his fingers drew the hieroglyphics for Hathor, the Goddess of Love, where the hole in the tunic was.

Turning he got more paint on his fingers and turning back to Imhotep's he drew the hieroglyphics for Bat, who represents the essence of the soul onto his forehead.

Next he gathered more paint and drew the hieroglyphics for Heget, the goddess of childbirth and fertility who breaths life into humans at birth on Imhotep's left arm in a descending manner.

Finally Harry got slightly more paint and moving to Imhotep's right arm drew the hieroglyphics for Hapy, the god who represents life and fertility.

Turning for the last time Harry dipped his finger into water to rinse off the paint before turning to face Imhotep.

When he was facing him Imhotep reached out and cupped Harry's face before turning and repeating what Harry had just done. Painting the same hieroglyphics onto Harry's skin Imhotep let his fingers linger on each symbol.

After he finished and rinsed the paint of off his finger they shifted to face the burning alter and and bent their heads forwards. Bringing their remaining hand up to rest above their heart they quietly started to pray to the gods painted across their body.

"Hathor, goddess of love, we thank your generosity for allowing us to love and be loved."

Removing their hand from their heart they moved it to their forehead and continued their prayer. "Bat, you who represents our souls, we thank you for allowing us to find the other half of our souls."

Next moving their hand to their left arm they started to pray to Heget, "Heget, we thank you for allowing us to live after birth and to continue our line long after our passing."

Finally moving it to rest on their right arm they finished off their prayers. "Hapy, we thank you for allowing us to be brought forth into this world and to continue on our lines long after our passing."

After untangling their fingers both Harry and Imhotep let their hands rest flat on the ground and lowered their head to skim the ground showing their final respect and pleading with the gods they had prayed to to allow their bonding.

Feeling a cold wind pass them they slowly lifted their heads up and rose to their knees joining at the hands again. Looking at the fire Harry and Imhotep watched as the wind they had felt started to move the fire slowly extinguishing it. As the fire started to move as if the wind was picking up and blowing harder and faster Harry tightened his grip around Imhotep's hand.

When the fire suddenly stopped moving Harry bit his lip fearing that the gods were denying their request until the fire went out as if doused by gallons of water. Letting out the breath he had been holding Harry looked over at Imhotep and without saying anything they both moved forwards.

Looking down at the alter Harry and Imhotep exchanged smiles because there laying in front of them were two perfectly shaped rings meant for them to exchange. Reaching out at the same time

Harry studied the ring he was to place on Imhotep's finger: it was a simple band of pure gold that had the words, 'In life and beyond' written in hieroglyphics and at the beginning and end of the sentence were Ankhs.

Smiling Harry watched as Imhotep placed his ring on his left hand ring finger, then slid the ring he was holding onto Imhotep's left hand.

Looking down at the ring now adorning his left hand Harry took a second to study it. The band was just like Imhotep's a pure golden band and had the same words engraved around the band, but unlike Imhotep's Harry's ring had a pure white crystal inset and inside of the crystal was an Ankh.

Turning to face the small group gathered by the door Imhotep and Harry made their way over to them. Harry was quickly pulled away from Imhotep and into Draco's arms.

"Careful Draco don't make my husband jealous." Harry joked returning the hug.

"I wouldn't think of doing that." Draco said laughing.

"Of course not." Harry said pulling away from the hug. Looking at Lucius he said, "I wish Sev, and Remus could have been here."

"I know that they would wish that they could be here too Harry. Severus at least, I am surprised that you have not told Remus what is going on yet."

Giving an embarrassed smile Harry said, "I know, but when I left I didn't think that anything of this caliber would happen. Then we didn't really wait long after we took care of Bellatrix to leave Hogwarts and come back here. Besides now I can tell him all without needing to take a break in between."

"Of course Harry. And you still have some things to explain to us as well." Lucius said giving him short hug before stepping back so the others could take their turn.

"Congratulations Harry." Evelyn said giving him a hug while O'Connell gave him a pat on the back and Jonathan gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you, so when should I be ready for you and O'Connell to get married?" Harry asked jokingly.

Blushing Evelyn said, "Maybe sometime soon."

"That's good." Harry said turning to look at Imhotep and received a raised eyebrow from him.

Moving over to his side Imhotep pulled him into his arms and said, "Say goodbye to your friends and to your family so that we may go."

Blushing because he knew the others would know where they were going Harry turned and quickly said his goodbyes. Walking back over to Imhotep Harry reclaimed his spot in his arms and let his head rest against Imhotep's chest. Giving a slight wave to the others Harry blushed even more when Draco let out a wolf whistle as they disappeared after touching their portkey.

Popping into their room for the night Harry looked around and noticed the lit candles around the room casting a glow against the walls. Glancing towards the bed Harry nibbled at his lip at the sight of the turned down bed and jar of lubricant sitting on the bedside table.

Feeling Imhotep cup his face in his hands Harry turned his attention back to him. Leaning up Harry initiated their first kiss of the night. Wrapping his arms around Imhotep's neck Harry allowed Imhotep to take control of the kiss.

Opening his mouth to the questing tongue Harry gave a short moan as his tongue twined together with Imhoteps. Moaning into the kiss Harry tightened his hold around Imhotep's neck as he was picked up and carried over to the bed.

When he was seated on the bed Imhotep pulled away from the kiss and reached up to take off the headdress resting on Harry's head. Breathing harshly Harry reciprocated by reaching up and unclasping the cloak around Imhotep's neck.

As the cloak fluttered down to rest on the ground Imhotep took possession of Harry's mouth in another kiss. Harry and Imhotep reached down at the same time to undo the belt around the others waist and dropped them to the ground.

Running his hands down Harry's chest Imhotep grasped the bottom of the tunic and slowly pulled it up and over his head after separating their lips.

Gently pushing Harry down into the pillows Imhotep bent his head and started to kiss and nip at Harry's neck. Moaning loudly Harry tilted his head to the side giving Imhotep more room.

Grinning Imhotep dove back at Harry's neck and proceeded to nip harder at Harry's neck and leave a mark high on Harry's shoulder.

Harry gave a soft moan and ran his hands underneath Imhoteps tunic and lifted it up and over his head. Letting his fingers run over Imhotep's back Harry's fingers clenched when Imhotep started to move slowly down from his neck to his chest.

Moving his hands away when Imhotep sat up Harry gave him a confused look. Receiving a smile from him Harry watched as he moved lower and took the edges of the loincloth into his hands and pulled it down over his hips and dropped it over the side of the bed.

Blushing Harry moved his hands to cover himself only to have Imhotep catch them in his and bring them up to his lips.

Placing a kiss on Harry's hands he whispered, "It's alright."

With a slight blush still covering his face Harry moved his hands and let them rest on the bed.

Placing his hands beside Harry Imhotep proceeded to climb up the bed until he was face to face with Harry. Leaning down he took possession of Harry's lips while he reached out and grabbed the jar of lubricant from the table.

Dipping a finger into the lubricant Imhotep reached down to Harry's opening and carefully slid the tip of his finger in.

Feeling Harry tense he pulled back from the kiss and whispered, "Relax, it will be fine."

When Harry relaxed as much as he could Imhotep went back to rubbing the lubricant into the opening pushing in further in tiny intervals.

Spreading his legs Harry gave a whimper when Imhotep pulled his finger out fully only to moan when it was slipped back into his opening followed by another. Tensing at the slight pain Harry tried to make himself relax as Imhotep started to scissor his fingers.

Jumping slightly and giving a loud moan Harry's eyes fluttered shut when Imhotep's fingers brushed over his prostate. Opening his eyes at the chuckle that came from above him Harry gave him a half hearted glare.

As Imhotep pulled his fingers out again Harry pushed himself down trying to keep them inside of him which caused another chuckle to come from Imhotep. Coming back with three fingers lubricated Imhotep quickly slipped two fingers back inside of Harry and continued to try and stretch him as much as he could before adding the third finger.

Giving a loud moan Harry started to push himself onto the fingers as Imhotep flexed his fingers and thrust them in and out. Giving a sound of protest as Imhotep pulled his fingers Harry glanced at him to see what he was doing only to tense up as Imhotep quickly discarded his loincloth and slicked his erection up with lubricant.

"Remember relax." Imhotep murmured as he nuzzled Harry's ear. Taking his lips into a kiss Imhotep tried to distract Harry as he slowly pushed forwards breeching Harry's entrance.

Breaking away from the kiss Harry gave a gasp of part pain and part pleasure as Imhotep slid into him stopping every so often to let him get accustomed to the feeling until he was fully seated.

Wrapping his arms around Imhotep's neck Harry gave a slight whimper and a thrust of his hips. After Harry did that Imhotep pulled out slightly and thrust quickly back in. Taking a hold of Harry's thighs Imhotep raised them up and pulled them around his waist.

"Beautiful." Imhotep murmured as he continued to thrust in and out of Harry's pliant body alternating between hard and soft thrusts.

Arching off the bed Harry gave a long moan when Imhotep brushed against his prostate with bruising force. Reaching down Harry took hold of his own erection and started to stroke himself in time with Imhoteps thrusts.

Giving a grunt of protest when Imhotep pushed his hand away from his erection Harry went to complain only to moan when Imhotep wrapped his own hand around it.

"Oh, god Imhotep please." Harry gasped out as he started to thrust into the hand and onto the cock thrusting into him. Biting his lip to hold in the scream of pleasure that wanted to break free Harry thrust up into the hand stroking him and felt his release flow through his body.

Tightening his legs around Imhotep's body Harry let out the last few moans flow past his lips as he felt Imhotep tense and release himself into Harry's passage.

Pulling out of Harry Imhotep lowered himself down to the bed and pulled Harry into his arms.

Smiling Harry leaned up for a short kiss and said, "Rest we have to go back tomorrow and talk to the others."

Snuggling against Imhotep's chest Harry closed his eyes and felt himself quickly drop into sleep.

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	36. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first slash story ever written and posted and that was back in 2007. There have been no edits besides formatting to fit this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Epilogue- **

Stretching from his position resting on Imhotep's chest Harry winced at the slight pain that shot up his back. Moaning softly he moved out of Imhotep's arms and started to climb out of the bed only to be pulled back.

"Where are you going?" Imhotep asked.

"To get ready, we have to go back today and talk to everybody."

"I would rather that we stay here."

"So would I." Harry said blushing as he remembered the night before. "But we are taking a vacation after we talk to everyone. So the faster you get up and we go, the quicker we can be alone."

Trying to stand up again Harry succeeded and was quickly followed by Imhotep. Smiling at him Harry pushed himself up and kissed Imhotep before he started to back towards the bathroom. Entering the bathroom Harry turned around started the taps.

Climbing into the shower Harry immediately leaned forwards into the warm spray of water. Feeling arms wrap around his waist Harry let himself sag backwards into Imhotep's arms. They stood there letting the water flow over them for a few minutes until the water seemed to be cooling down.

Reaching out Harry grabbed the small bottle of shampoo and poured some into his hand. Quickly washing his hair Harry turned and grabbed the bottle of soap. Turning back to face Imhotep Harry squirted some into his hands and started to spread the soap across Imhotep's body.

Rubbing his shoulders Harry spread the soap across his shoulders then slowly moved down to his chest. Nibbling at his bottom lip Harry looked up through his eyelashes at Imhotep. Hearing a deep moan come from Imhotep Harry looked up at his face.

As Harry looked up he was pulled into Imhotep's arms and kissed deeply.

Pulling away Harry gasped for breath and jokingly said, "I hope it's me getting that reaction from you and not the soap."

"Of course it is you why would it not be?" Imhotep asked frowning slightly.

"It's nothing, it's a joke. I just keep forgetting that you aren't from this time." Harry said wrapping his arms around Imhotep's neck.

"Ah if you are sure." Imhotep said smiling down at him.

"Of course I am." Harry said.

Chuckling Imhotep bent down and took possession of Harry's lips and gently pushed Harry against the shower wall.

Pushing at his shoulders gently Harry said, "Stop that we don't have time for this right now." Contradicting himself Harry Leaned up for another kiss. Moaning as Imhotep's hands ran down his chest Harry tightly gripped his shoulders.

Groaning when Imhotep took a hold of his awakening erection Harry let his head thump against the shower wall. Brining his head forwards Harry nuzzled Imhotep's shoulder as he let his hand slide down to copy Imhotep's movements.

Moving their hands faster and faster in synchrony Harry gave a moan when his release flooded his body followed quickly by Imhotep's. Leaning against each other they let the hints of their passion get washed away with the water.

Stumbling out of the shower Harry Turned it off and grabbed a towel for himself and handed one to Imhotep. Walking back into the bedroom Harry proceeded to dry himself off and look through his bag of clothes resting at the foot of the bed.

Handing Imhotep the only large set of clothes from the bag Harry then pulled out clothes for himself to wear. Once they were dressed Harry picked up their clothes from the other night and stuffed them into his bag.

"Time to go." Harry said pulling out a scheduled portkey. "Lucius said that this will go off after we both touch it. So make sure we have everything before we go."

Taking one last cursory glance around the room Imhotep moved over to Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist before touching the portkey.

Giving a soft grunt when they landed Harry would have stumbled if it hadn't been for Imhotep's hold around his waist.

"It's no fair, how do you land so well on your feet when you've only traveled by portkey a few times and I barely, if ever, land on my feet?" Harry pouted.

Hearing a chuckle behind them Harry turned his head and glared at Lucius.

"Careful Lucius I may not tell you what happened if you pick on me."

"Oh well then allow me to apologize." Lucius said grinning at him. "Now why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable there's some people wondering what happened."

"Sure, um look is Remus here or no?" Harry asked biting his lip.

"Yes he is here. He showed up last night when I flooed Severus and told him to come over. Do not worry we filled them in about what we could, which surprisingly was a lot combined with Draco, myself, and your new friends."

"So they know about the past life, what happened, Bellatrix, and the wedding?" Harry asked.

"They know about the past life and what happened with Bellatrix. We decided that it would be best if you told them about the wedding."

"Oh thanks a lot." Harry said sarcastically.

"Of course, now if you will." Lucius said moving slightly to the side and motioned into the room he had came from.

Stepping into the room Harry was immediately pulled into a hug by Remus.

"Hi Remus." Harry said returning the hug.

"How are you Harry?" Remus asked pulling away to look at him.

"I'm perfectly fine Remus. Now how about we sit down and I can explain the rest to you all?" Harry suggested pulling out of Remus' arms. Moving over to the nearest empty chair Harry waited for Imhotep to sit down before he settled himself in his lap.

"Ok so, Lucius told me that you know a lot of the big stuff...well all of the stuff that they know. So I'll go from what they don't know as of yet." Harry said leaning back against Imhotep's chest.

"Of course Harry, the last thing I told them was making you the portkey to the infirmary." Lucius said.

"Ok, so it goes like this..."

Harry and Imhotep popped into the infirmary and Harry looked around before calling out for Poppy.

"My gosh Mr. Potter what is all this noise about?" Poppy asked coming out of her office only to stop short at the sight of the unconscious man Harry was holding.

"Poppy please help him. He was stabbed and I don't know what to do." Harry said frantically looking at her while he was holding one of Imhotep's hands.

"Come now Mr. Potter I'm going to move him over to the bed. Go into my office and grab one of the green and one of the blue potions. Quickly now." She said as Harry hesitated still looking at the body on the floor.

Rushing out of the room Harry went into the office only to return seconds later with the vials in hand as Poppy levitated Imhotep off of the ground and to the bed.

Moving to the side of the bed he watched as poppy banished Imhotep's shirt and with a flick of her wand cleaned the blood to get a look at the wound.

Frowning Poppy said, "This is unusual. Harry what kind of dagger was this?" Poppy asked running her hand over the unblemished skin.

"I...I don't know. No wait it was a dagger that was supposed to drain magic from one person and give it to another. Does that mean that..."

"Yes this young man here is not hurt from the blow of the dagger. His body is simply adjusting and accepting the magic into his body."

"So he'll be fine?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes he will, if not a little disoriented when he wakes. I am going to return to my office now, so if you will fetch me when he wakes I would like to do a magical scan on him.

"Of course thank you Poppy." Harry said dropping into a chair next to the bed.

"So he has Bellatrix's magic running through his veins then?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, and from the scans Poppy did he's going to be very powerful when he learns to control this magic."

"That is absolutely amazing." Remus said staring at Imhotep. "But if you hurt my godson I will find a way to hurt you." Remus said turning serious.

"Remus, he can't understand you. He only speaks Ancient Egyptian, but once he learns to speak our tongue you can have a talk with him." Harry said fondly. "Although you have to promise me that you won't kill him." Harry said sternly.

"If he hurts you I will. Why wouldn't you want me to?" Remus asked.

Biting his lip in slight indecision Harry made up his mind. "Because I won't have you killing my husband." Harry said.

Sputtering Remus said, "Husband! When did that happen?"

"Last night we bonded in an Ancient Egyptian marriage ceremony. Don't worry though Remus we plan to have Sev. Preform a Wizards bonding too." Looking Remus straight in the eye Harry said, "I'm really happy Remus. More than I ever thought possible."

Smiling Remus said, "I can see that cub, but my threat still stands if he hurts you I hurt him."

"I wouldn't have it any way." Turning to Severus who had been quiet since Harry had arrived Harry said, "So will you Sev? Bond us when we get back from our honeymoon?"

"Of course brat, I would be offended if you had anyone else do it." Severus said smiling fondly at him.

"I have one question though." Draco said, "If he has Aunt Bellatrix's powers what happened to her?"

"She lost her power she's now equivalent to a squib. She has no power left in her core. She'll never be able to do magic again as long as she lives." Harry said. "Where is she now anyway?"

"She's in Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters." Lucius said. "We made sure she was put in her cell personally."

"Good, I want her to stay there. She may not have her magic anymore, but I think it would be safer for all of us if she lives out the remainder of her life there." Harry said.

"I believe that we all agree with you that that is the best place for someone like her." Lucius agreed.

Smiling Harry turned to look at Evelyn and the others. "So I take it you're going to be going home soon?"

"Yes after this meeting is over your friend here is going to bring us back to the hotel we were previously staying at." Evelyn said.

"So we're all moving on and getting our lives situated. Evelyn I would like to stay in touch with all of you. You're all family to me now, it may not be by blood this time around, but family nonetheless."

"I agree Harry, we do need to keep in touch. I can give you the address and telephone number at Jonathan's and my house. But it doesn't look like you wizards use phones."

"We don't, but we do use owls. If you give me your address I shall be able to send you letters and whatnot through them." Harry said standing from his spot on Imhotep's lap. "Thank you for all of the help you gave us and I hope to be able to see you again soon." Harry said stepping forwards to give her a hug.

"We'll help you anytime that you need it Harry, just let us know and we'll be here." Evelyn said with misty eyes.

Smiling at them Harry stepped back into Imhotep's arms and looked around at the group. "See you soon." He said as waving to them as they disapparated with a loud pop.

** ****END STORY**** **


End file.
